Ambivalence
by SatanicLucifer
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a standard 20 year old college scholar in Albany, New York whose dream is to become a novelist or a vocalist one day. Once he's employed at Cafe Capriccio, Alois makes new friends due to the fact how he has no one to hang out with during the day. But, Ciel isn't very fond of the new friends at first. Can Ciel love, even with a tragic past?
1. Chapter 1

****_Hey everyone! So, while I was writing 'Turn For The Worse' this idea popped into my head, and I adored it. _

_Honestly._

_What the fuck. I never thought I could do this. But guess what? I fucking did._

_**IMPORTANT (PLEASE READ):**  
_

_So, basically, this story is going to have song lyrics that I DO NOT_ OWN.

OKAY? Yes. Ciel is going to be singing and playing guitar, and Alois will be playing some guitar. I feel like this fanfic is actually better than my last one.

OH OH OH OH OH OHHHHH!~

HOLD ON. I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS!

So, I was typing this. It turned out to be 5,000 words long MUTHAFUCKAS. okay. That means that I'm going to continue 'Turn For The Worse', and writing this. Since the chapters are longer, I won't update as fast.

_OH AND BY THE WAY. I JUST USED THE FIRST CAFE I GOOGLED. OKAY. AND I DONT REALLY KNOW IF THERE IS A COLLEGE THERE BUT YEAH._

_I'M SORRY IF YOU ACTUALLY LIVE IN ALBANY AREA. I JUST REALLY WANTED THEM TO BE IN NEW YORK BECAUSE IT'S CROWDED. IM SORRY. KILL ME IF YOU MUST._

I hope you actually like this.

Review if you willlllll~

Don't really careeeee. c:

Ok. bye.

* * *

**Ambivalence**

**Chapter 1 – The Day We Met**

Ciel Phantomhive is a standard 20 year old college scholar in New York. Employed the Café Capriccio, he's a dishwasher and a bust boy. He was astonished to even get the job in the first place. Knowing the café is a very popular to everyone in the Albany area, especially the college students, he felt triumphant. The café was nearby his college, where he was studying Literature and Music, anyways. It was a win-win on Ciel's part. Ciel wanted to develop to be a famous novelist or vocalist one day, even if it meant working stupid jobs at nighttime, or getting waged minimum-wage. This wasn't the case with this café.

Walking to the back of his work position, he gradually cleaned the dishes and placed them on the drying rack. "Phantomhive!" His boss shouted, with a hint of a chuckle. "Coming, sir." Ciel smeared his hands on a dry towel before exiting.

"You needed something, Mr. Undertaker, sir?" Ciel wasn't on great terms with his boss, but, even though they've been aquatinted through his parents, the same demand never failed to fall over and over again from his lips. "What did I say about that eye-patch, Phantomhive?" He giggled and banged his hands on his work counter. "You know it's against the rubrics. What are you hiding, hmmmmmm? ~" He grinned broadly as Ciel took off his eye-patch for the fifth time he's worked there. Ciel stood there, wordlessly. He knew he wasn't able to violate or he'd lose his job.

Ciel wasn't an over-dramatic kind of guy. He wasn't too pleased, nor too miserable. Better to say, he kept on a normal expression around mostly everyone, excluding his best friend, Alois Trancy, his co-workers, and the last family members he has. Ciel use to be a happy-go-lucky kid. Until ten years ago, when someone assassinated his family, taking everything away from unfortunate Ciel, he moved in with his aunt. Madame Red was confused with everything as well, asking stuff like 'Who would want to murder Rachel and Vincent?' He didn't know who did it or why, better yet, he stopped probing for his parents' murders when he was 15. Knowing he wouldn't find anything, he just gave up.

When he got into university, is when he joined in with the partying that Alois had been doing regularly. Ciel wasn't the type to do these things unaccompanied, anyways. I guess he's a regular college kid, everyone would say. He smoked, drank, but he would never get too drunk or too high to have sex.

And he had a good reason why he never did it too.

"Phantomhive, look at me while I speak to youuuuuuu~" His boss grinned, eye-patch in one hand. Ciel looked up with his good eye as he smiled, Undertaker let out a huge laugh. "Please remind me, Phantomhive. How DID you lose that eye of yours again?" He started to giggle, gripping onto Ciel's black eye-patch, he had taken from Ciel. He opened his impaired right eye, and stared at the Undertaker. While his left eye was a deep navy, his right eye was dead lilac.

"I was raped when I was 11, sir. Before my aunt found me in the back alley of my elementary school, they removed my eye and left me there for dead." Ciel had no emotion in his voice, what's-so-ever. It was a simple story to tell. Despite the fact Ciel was emotionless from the outside; it offended him on the inside.

"Right, right. I'll allow you to keep on your eye-patch while you work here," he giggled. "Make sure not to…hehe…appeal too much attention. HAHAHA." The Undertaker started his laughing fits as Ciel clutched his eye-patch and exited the room with a bow and a farewell. _That was the fifth time I have clarified it to the damn Undertaker. _He attached his eye-patch and exhaled.

Walking back to his work station, he saw one of his employees running towards him. "Cielllllllllllllllll~!" She squawked. "Elizabeth." Ciel didn't care much for communication at work. He never really tried to exchange with anyone, anyways. Even if most of them were his friends. She frowned. "You always sound so insensible. Brighten up Ciel!" She giggled, poking his side in a playful manor. "Just because you're my cousin, does not mean that we can talk too properly here, Elizabeth." She whined and gripped his arm. "Lizzy. I'm your cousin, call me Lizzy!" "Okay, Lizzy. Please, get back to work."

Ciel started walking back to his station of work. He heard an 'hmph' and footsteps scampering away. _At least I could probably finish early, tonight. _Ciel glanced at the clock and sighed. It was only 9:36 p.m. and his shift ended at 12:30 a.m. He skimmed around the kitchen, pleased with the dishes.

Ciel walked back out to the front of the café. Looking around, he was satisfied with how the décor looked. He scanned the café, staring at the arrangement of the stunning furniture. The leather, murky booths were shiny and clean. The tables were both long and short; most of them had a white fabric draped on it. Ciel stared at the silverware that was polished flawlessly, and the coffee cups that are next to them. He stared at the elegant wood, and checked the light bulbs. Not many people were in the café at this hour, just mostly college kids with the munchies. He saw Lizzy on the cash register, Mey handing out food, and then heard the door open. The ringing of bells being pushed aside wasn't what caught Ciels' attention. It was best friend, hanging out with two of the _hugest _douches in college. Ciel gripped a bleach-smelling dishcloth and watched as Alois sat down, and look around. _He's looking for me. Yep and…there it is._

He watched Alois swing his arms back and forth, smiling at him. "CIEL! HEY! WHEN IS YOUR SHIFT OVER?" Alois shouted half-way across the café. Ciel held up two fingers on his left hand and one finger on his right, Alois grinned. He hurdled out of his chair. "Hold on, guys." Alois told the two _biggest _douche-bags in the biosphere. He danced over to Ciel and put his elbows on the island. "So, you get off work in three hours?" Alois purred at Ciel, tracing his finger down the younger boys arm. "Yes. Why? And why are you with the two biggest douche-bags in college?" Ciel growled, wiping down the counter.

"I think the one in the glasses is smokin' hot. He's my type, isn't he? You're so adorable when you're jealous, Ciel. Oh ~ I forgot, how is your eye!? Did you take your medicine?" Ciel groaned and stared at his friend. "I'm definitely not jealous, and you brought some because you knew I didn't take it, didn't you?" "Of course, darling! Why else would I have a bottle of pain killers in my pocket? ~ Oh, wait, don't answer that." He giggled and offered Ciel the orange bottle. "Right, I'll take some soon, mother." Ciel smiled at him. Alois giggled, "Take two before 10:30! You'll get sick if you don't take your medicine, baby." Alois sulked and trotted back to his table.

Sebastian watched Alois hop out of his chair and beam. "Hold on, guys." He skipped to the blue-haired kid and started to talk. "Hey, Claude? Who is that?" He pointed to where the hyper golden kid was. "Um, that's Alois. You met him two hours ago, Sebastian." The raven-haired man smacked his own his forehead, dragging down his hand. "I'm talking about that blue-haired, one-eyed kid." "Oh, him? That's Ciel Phantomhive. He's at the top of our class. You know he's in our Literature class, correct? I believe he's been studying Literature and Music since he was accepted." Claude pushed up his glasses, and glimpsed at Sebastian. "Don't even think about it. We don't even know if he's gay or not."

Sebastian was staring at the striking young blue-haired kid that was talking to his blonde friend. "Do you know anything about him? Why does he wear that eye-patch?" Sebastian asked his companion, not taking his eyes off Ciel. "I'm not sure. What I know about him is simple material. He's 20, his birthday is December 13th, he's great at guitar and piano, and also, Alois and Ciel have been best friends since 10 years old." Claude looked at Sebastian, nudging his arm. "Alois says he's a great singer, too. Apparently, the one who qualified Alois to play guitar was him." Claude nodded his head to the two boys, gossiping.

He watched as Alois pulled out an orange bottle, handing it to Ciel. All he heard Alois say was, "Take two before 10:30! You'll get sick if you don't take your medicine, baby." He pouted, pointing to the orange bottle in the younger man's hand. "Thanks for the information, Mother Trancy. I have to get back to work. See you later." Sebastian snickered at Ciel as he started to pick up a saturated rag. Ciel waved his flamboyant friend off and walked to the other side of the café. The blonde sat in his seat, instable to get comfortable. "These seats are fucking bizarre."

"Alois?" Sebastians' voice was deep as he watched the waitress walk over to them. "Yesssssssss~?" He asked, rotating his head to the onyx eyed man. "Who was the kid?" Sebastian was gazing down Ciel as he was wiping off tables with the grey, murky rag. "My best friend, Ciel. Oh yeahhhh, Claude! He's the one I share the dorm with! Oh, and why do you ask?" Alois placed his elbows on the table, relaxing his chin on his hands, glancing at Sebastian. "Hmmmmm~? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm~?" He nudged Sebastian on the arm, annoyingly, multiple times, smiling. "Because he's—"The waitress walked up, right as Sebastian was about to clarify, holding onto her note pad.

"Hello, I'm Mey. What would you like to drink?" She shot a sweetened smile at all of the boys. "Hey klutz! Nice to see you again. Are we in the same class again?" Alois said, flicking the side of her huge rimmed glasses. "Fuck off, faggot. I'm working here, can't you see that? So, what do you want, guys?" She asked, holding her ticket pad, pen ready. "Aggressive, Mey." He giggled. Sebastian pulled his hands out of his pockets and pointed to Ciel. "Can I get him?" He said, making sure the bluenette didn't hear. Mey turned her head to Ciel and tittered. "I'm sorry, sir. Ciel Phantomhive isn't on the menu, but, I could get you sweet tea. That's Ciels' preferred drink." She smiled and put her pen on the ticket pad. "Second favorite drink, missy!" Alois pointed his finger at her. "His favorite drink is—"The maroon-haired girl cut him off. "I know. A large hot chocolate with triple the whipped cream. Who would I be if I didn't know my favorite workers favorite drink?" She smiled. "Right. I'll have a cup of hot tea." Claude put his menu down, pushing up his glasses, flashing her his innocent smile. "I want a coke!" Alois jumped up. "I guess a large sweet tea will do."

After ten minutes of waiting and talking about the new courses, Mey came out with a large tray with three cups on it. Stumbling over her own two feet, she almost face planted on the ligneous floors. Ciel grabbed the tray softly, harmonizing it on his hand, and caught Mey with his forearm. She stood up and smiled. "S-Sorry, Ciel. I didn't mean—"He sighed out. "You have caused more distress if you would have tumbled and spilled everything." He handed her the tray and patted her head. "Be more cautious, next time." Ciel walked away and started to wipe the next table as if nothing happened. "Sir, yes, sir." She giggled and watched him smirk.

"Whoa, did you see that, Claude?! My man is so perfectttttt~!" Alois hummed happily, swinging his feet underneath the table. "He's your best friend, Alois. Not your man." Claude muttered, sighing. The purple haired girl walked back over to them, setting their beverages in front of them. "Alois, he just saved my life!" She exhaled as if she was almost killed. "He does it on a daily basis because you're such a fucking klutz!" Alois said, giggling. "Hey!—"She was cut off by Alois altering the subject. "So, who do you have for Literature? I know we all have Literature." Alois said, sighing. "Mr. Spears." The girl said, dragging up a chair. "Same here!" He gave her a high-five, smiling. "Me three." Claude groaned out. "I'm right there with you, guys." Sebastian mumbled, taking a drink of his tea. Alois reached for his cup, only to have it taken by a pair of diminutive hands.

"Heyyyyyyyyy~!" He yelled, as he looked up, he comprehended who had taken his drink. Ciel raised a brow at his best friend. "No. You know you're not supposed to have soda, Alois. You get overexcited and then pass out in my bed." Ciel held onto his drink firmly, staring at him.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee~ Just this once! I'll fall asleep in my own bed this time! I promiseeeeee!" Alois whined, reaching for the glass dreadfully. The azure haired boy handed the blonde his drink, sighing. "If I come back to the dorm after work and you're asleep on my bed, I won't hesitate to kick your ass on the ground." He smiled sweetly, handing Alois his straw. "OH, CIEL! Who do you have for Literature?" Alois jumped up and down in his seat. Ciel tapped his chin and thought about it. "I believe I have Mr. Spears." Sebastian grinned at him, and then looked down into his drink. _How come I didn't get a straw? _"I'm sorry; did you need one as well?" Ciel said, smiling at Sebastian. The guy looked up at the smiling boy. "Huh? Oh, um, yeahhh..." Sebastian smiled back at Ciel. The tiny boy stood there for a moment. Without any eagerness in his voice, he replied, "I'll be right back then. Mey, get him some sugar and a spoon," he pointed his finger at Claude. "I'm sure he doesn't like his tea unpleasant."

Ciel walked back to the island, getting the man a straw. The blonde snickered, shoving Sebastian, hard. "You're droolinggggg!" He giggled. "Fuck you, faggot. I am not." He wiped the side of his mouth just in case, sighing. _Why doesn't that kid pay any attention to me? Am I not good-looking? Oh shit, what if he's not gay? I'm in so much fucking much trouble. _Ciel came back and tapped his head with the straw. "Here you go, sorry about that." Sebastian took the straw, staring at the male, as he pinched his employees arm. "Get them food, slacker." He grabbed a tea spoon and sugar for Claude. "Sorry for that." He smiled at Claude, handing him the sugar. "Oh, um, it's okay." He gulped and smiled back at Ciel. He went back to the island and grasped his rag. Walking to a table, he pulled off the cloth and started to clean it nicely.

Mey placed the chair back in its proper place before pulling out her ticket pad. "What would you like to order?" She smirked furiously as she rubbed her arm. "Ummmmmmmmm, I want—""No. You can't have sweets for dinner, Alois." Ciel said effortlessly, placing the silverware on the table. "But…but you eat them all the time Cielllllllllllll~" He argued immaturely. "It doesn't matter what I do, Alois. I'm already permitting you to drink your soda." He wiped the counter of crumbs and smiled innocently. "Hey, Ciel?" He turned his head to see one of the smiling douche-bags next to him. "Hello, do you…need something?" The older male pointed his index digit next to Ciel's eye-patch. Eyes widening, he snatched the raven-haired man's finger. "Don't touch it."

Without consideration that the petite boy had his finger, he spoke, "Tell me, Ciel. Why do you wear this? Is it even real? What are you hiding?" He smirked and grabbed the string of the gloomy eye-patch. The patch released, and Ciel opened his right eye to reveal the mauve color. Just then, Alois ran over and placed his hand over Ciels' eyes, pushing him away from the older male. "What the hell are you doing, Sebastian! Leave him alone, fuck!" Ciel gripped onto his best friend for support, as his friend held him possessively. "A-Alois…?" _Thank god. It's just Alois, Ciel. Calm down, he's your best friend. _The blonde looked up at Sebastian, who was still recovering from shock. He looked back at the boy in his arms, his voice fastened with apprehension and terror. "Ciel, I'm so sorry. Sebastian was just acting rash. Are you okay? Did you take that medicine?"

Ciel felt the heaviness give out on his face as he watched Alois run to get the orange pill bottle, sitting on the island. He grabbed the bottle, popping off the lid. "Ciel…I'm sorry, I—"Sebastian stretched a hand out towards Ciel, donating him help up. He smacked the hand away and stood up, gripping the counter. "I was raped when I was 11. They decided to take my eye and leave me for dead." He turned back towards Sebastian, reaching his hand out. Sebastian just stood there, staring at it. "Can I have my eye-patch back, please?" The male handed him his eye-patch and watched him lace it together. "Is that all you needed to ask? Or is there something else?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Ciel, baby. Here, take these." Alois handed him two white capsules and a glass of water. "What took you so long, anyways? Could work the soda machine?" He popped the pills in his mouth, guzzling the water down after. "Um…heh, no, of course…I knew how to." Alois rubbed the back of his neck. Ciel smirked, placing his glass down on the counter. He grabbed the blonde boys' bangs. "Thank you, Alois. For worrying, but I'm fine. I promise." He pecked his best friends forehead. Releasing his bangs, he walked towards the kitchen. "Mey, order their food. I'll tell Bard there was an accident out here." He grabbed his rag, tossing it in the dirty, bleach-smelling water.

Sebastian was still in a state of tremor. His hands soon turn into fists as he over-thought everything. _Oh god, what happened? He dislikes me now. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, no. Don't worry, Sebastian. You'll be fine. He just fucking told you a disturbing part of his past because you were being a dick. Good going! _"What…the fuck were you thinking, Sebastian? Are you fucking happy? Did you like his story? Why did you even ask—No, why did you even _talk _to him? Is it because he wasn't paying attention to you like all of the other boys and girls of Albany College? News flash, dick. Ciel is different. I'm so fucking glad you got your way, though. Way to go. Didn't know what I'd do if _you _weren't happy!" Alois slapped the taller man's shoulder before walking back to the table. The blonde sat down, angered. "Sorry, klutz! I'll have the chicken fajita with fries!" He put the menu down and looked at Claude. "Oh, I'll have the steak and potatoes. No salad if you can, please." He stared over at his other friend. "Coming, moron?"

The dark haired man sat down, breathing out. "Sorry for my behavior." His voice was unstable as he ordered. "I'll just have the soup, no salad." Mey took their menus and walked towards the kitchen. Sebastian caught a glimpse of blue hair as the door opened.

"I didn't know that happened to Phantomhive. He always seemed so…content while I saw you two together." He sighed out at Claude's observation. "Find the key word in your statement and understand, Claude. I've known Ciel for ten years, almost eleven. I know everything about him. Why do you think I wanted to come here? I needed to check up on him. He's a wreck. And you," Alois spat, pointing a finger to the man to his left. "Don't you ever go near him again. Did you see the horror in his eyes? Me, his boss, Mey, Bard, Finny, and his cousin," he pointed to the girl on the cash-register, smiling, "And now you and Claude have seen it. He's so distant because of morons like you. He was terrorized in middle school because of it. I hope you're happy. Ciel probably hates you now, by the way."

"What the hell do you mean that he was intimidated in middle school?" the male's eye brow shot up in interest. "In 6th grade, everyone was laughing at him for his eye-patch. It was the week after break when he couldn't take it. He decided to try and kill himself, you know. When I found out he was in the hospital for suicide attempt, I freaked out. He told me that he didn't want to live with everyone making fun of him because he wasn't durable enough. Why do you think he doesn't show reaction around people? Do you ever see him at school? He's an emotional wreck." Alois ran his hand through his hair. "He was in so much agony, Sebastian. His wrist. They have one huge scar on both of them; because he thought he wasn't good enough to be friends with anyone else."

Ciel sighed out, helping Bard cook for the idiot and his two douche-bag friends outside. "So, he really fucking did that to you?" Ciel nodded, flipping the steak. "Do you want to go on a smoke break after we finish this? After we finish, we're smoking. Got it?" Bard smiled tenderly. Concerned for his friend, he put a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Everything will be alright, kid." Ciel sighed out and nodded his head again. "Thanks." His voice was hardly a whisper, but he still smiled.

Sebastian stared as Ciel walked out of the kitchen. He walked over to Mey, placing his lips by her ear. "Me and Bard are going to take a smoking break in 15 minutes, okay? Finny will probably be cooking then, hand him the orders if you could." He pulled away from her now inflamed face. "Yes, sir!" She said, smiling at him. He nodded and started to walk back to the kitchen, feeling Sebastian's eyes on him every step of the way.

"Cielllllll~! Cieeeeeeeellllllllll~!" He heard a specific female blonde scream. "Lizzy, do you need something?" He turned around, smiling at her. "I don't understand this. I was counting all the money in the register and my number didn't come out right. Help meeeeeeeee! Undertaker is going to be pissed!" She wailed. Ciel sighed out; he put his hand on the crown of her golden hair. "Let's go, then."

They walked back to the register and she pointed to the paper next to the machine. He picked it up, speed-reading over the numbers. "Lizzy, your problem is understandable." He pointed at the last set of numbers. "We have tax to pay too, you know. Divide by 7% at the end. You should get 981.86$." He said, staring at her doing the work. A huge smile coated her face before she turned around, attacking her cousin. "Thank you, Ciel! Thank you sooooooo much!" She squealed, hugging him. He tapped her head, and sighed out. "How much did we make at the end of the week, anyways?" He elevated a brow, staring at her.

"More since you started working here! A good 7,352.42$ this week. Not a surprise because this is a very luxurious place during the day. But, I'm not sure why Undertaker added less-elegant foods, though." She tapped her chin then smiled. Ciel raised his eyebrow again, confused. "You know? Like the tacos, hamburgers, burritos?" She blew out a breath. He smiled, bending down to meet her height. "We are fifteen minutes away from Albany College, you know." He flicked her nose and walked back to the kitchen.

As he was about to walk in, Sebastian seized his arm. "Ciel, can I talk to you?" The younger male sighed, turning his head around towards him. "Get off of me before I break your arm. There is nothing to talk about, Sebastian." His name rolled off of Ciels' tongue easily, sending quivers down his spine. "I want nothing to do with you, _ever. _Oh, and Alois, if you ever touch him or hurt him, I will slice off your dick and force feed it to you. Do you fucking understand?" Before Sebastian could answer, Ciel ripped his arm away from him and smiled. "Good!" He walked back into the kitchen, smile vanishing. "Fucking douche-bag jock."

He walked back to the table, as he sat down; he crashed his head on the fine wood. "Sebastian, don't do that! You'll dirty the cloth with your blood." He glared at Alois before sitting back up. "What did my baby say? He looked pisseddddddd!" He laughed, looking at Sebastian. "He said he wanted nothing to do with me. Then he said that if I touched you or hurt you, he'd slice my dick off and make me eat it." Exhaling out, he looked at Alois. "What?" Alois was staring at the man, gawking. "He said that? About me? To you?" His hands were gripping the table, voice unsteady. "Yeah, why?" Sebastian could see their food coming. "Ciel never protects anybody unless he's really close to them!" He squealed, feet stomping on the floor.

The maroon-haired klutz placed their food down in front of them, smiling. "Enjoy, guys!" She walked off, tray under her arm. While Alois and Claude were enjoying their meal, Sebastian placed the spoon in his soup, twirling it. When he heard Ciels' voice, his head shot up, staring. He watched as the bluenette was walking with a more built blonde. "That's the cook, Bard. He's so nice and hot. He and Ciel are like, best friends, here." Alois sighed out, gaping at Bard. "Right, right. Whatever. Where are they going?" "Them? They're probably on break. Oh…and," Alois put his fajita down. He yelled across the room to the other blonde, "Hey! Did you really cook this? It's not scorched this time!" The stronger male turned his head. When he spotted Alois, he walked over to him, dragging Ciel along.

"Did you fucking say something, brat?" Bard's voice was deep and violent. "Yeah, everyone knows your cooking is always burnt. Who made this?" Bard mocked. "I did, duh." Alois sighed out, smiling. "Right, right. You can make a flawless steak? Or actually done chicken? No." He teased, pinching Bard's arm. "Okay! Okay! Shit! Ciel helped me! He helped me a lot, actually!" He said, rubbing his reddened arm. "He basically made everything on this exclusive ass table." Alois smiled and squeaked. "Oh! Chef Ciel! Your cooking is always the best, dear!" He took a huge bite out of the food. "Right."

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be going out for a smoke now." Ciel looked up, staring at the clock that read 11:56. "Hey, Alois? Did you bring your car? I need a drive back to campus and my car is still in the shop." The blonde groaned out, pouting. "No, sorry. Claude brought us. But he can take you back to campus, ri—"Ciel cut him off. "No thanks, heh. Maybe Bard will give me a ride. That's okay, right?"

The dirty blonde gave him a huge grin, cigarette still in his mouth. "Of course I will, kid!" He smacked Ciel's lower back, pushing him towards the door. "Let's go smoke now. I really need a smoke." Ciel nodded then turned his head to his best friend. "I probably won't see you until I get back to the dorm, so, have a safe trip. Idiot." Ciel patted his best friends' head before he walked away. "Whatever, faggot." Alois murmured, placing his hand where Ciel's was.

"So, it was the one without the glasses?" Bard said, lighting his cigarette, handing the lighter to Ciel. "Yup. Fucking jock. I don't even know him." Bard raised a brow, not trusting. "Okay, that's a lie! I know _of _him. We're not friends or anything. We've never even talked." Ciel took a huge drag, sighing it out. "He looks like a douche. But, he was also eyeing you up and down. Maybe he thinks you're cu—"Ciel sheltered his ears. "Ah! Shut the fuck up, Bard! Shut that fucking mouth!" Ciel shrieked, pointing a finger.

Bard smirked. "Speak of the devil—"Ciel groaned out. "And he shall appear." They stomped on their now finished cigarettes. "Let's go. We'll eat something and then I'll take you home. Sound good?" They walked in just as Alois was about to walk out. Sebastian stared at Bard. When the older blonde noticed, he placed his arm on the small boys shoulder. "Promise?" Ciel asked, looking up at his superior. "Of course, Ciel." They walked in; Sebastian stared with wide-eyes. "Sebastian, let's go, you stupid fuck-up." Alois pushed the taller male away from the café.

It was 12:47 a.m. when the boy got back to his dorm. Checking his phone, he had noticed a notification from his Facebook. _Hm? It's probably Alois. _Ciel jammed the key in, unlocking the door. Once he walked in, he lurched off his shoes and flung his jacket on the ground. He tapped the Facebook icon on his screen, and a friend request popped up.

'_Sebastian Michealis added you as a friend.'_

'_Confirm? Decline?'_

He stared at the two options and pressed confirm.

Ciel threw his phone on the chair next to his bed, ripping off his work clothes. _Thank the fucking gods. _He placed a long, new shirt on his petite body and collapsed on the bed. "Owwwwww!" Ciel ripped off the covers, glaring at Alois' face. "Alois? What. Did. I. Say?" He placed his heel on the blondes' abdomen and kicked him hard. He fell to the floor with a huge _thump _in the process. The blonde rubbed his butt and cursed under his breath. The smaller boy of the two turned on his lamp and looked at his friend. Alois offered him a sheet of paper. "Hey, here's your schedule for this semester. You have mostly music classes on Monday and Wednesday. So be happy, music freak."

Ciel stared at the grey paper, staring at his classes.

Monday:

Period 1 : Literature – Mr. Spears.

Period 3 : Guitar – Mr. Alberline.

-Lunch Hour -

Period 6 : Piano – Mr. Alberline.

Period 7 : Literature – Mr. Spears.

Ciel turned his schedule to the back sighing at his Wednesday classes.

Period 2 : Vocal – Mr. Alberline.

Period 4 : Literature – Mr. Spears.

Period 5 : Vocal and Guitar – Mr. Alberline.

-Lunch Hour-

Period 6 : Piano – Mr. Alberline.

Period 7 : Literature –Mr. Spears.

Ciel looked at the bottom of the schedule to see his Thursday classes.

Period 1 : Literature – Mr. Spears.

Period 4 : Literature – Mr. Spears.

-Lunch Hour-

Period 5: Vocal and Guitar – Mr. Alberline.

Period 7: Literature – Mr. Spears.

Ciel sighed out, running his fingers through his sapphire hair. "When do you have Literature on Monday?" He looked up at his fair-haired friend. "I have it 1st and 7th. I have my physic classes 3rd and 6th on Monday." "What about Wednesday, faggot?" "Hm…I have Literature on 4th and 7th. 2nd, 5th, and 6th for my physics classes, though. On Thursday, I have Literature 1st, 4th, and 7th. It's fucking disturbing how we always have Literature together." Ciel sneered, and then smiled. "Glad I have it with someone I actually can tolerate." Alois gawked and moped. "So, we're not best friends? You can only fucking tolerate me? How rude, bitch." He whinnied. "Go to bed, prick. Go to your fucking bed!" Ciel chucked a pillow at Alois. He shrieked and hid under his covers.

After he had turned off the lamp beside his bed, Ciel heard his phone ring as he was about to lie down for the night. _You're fucking kidding me, aren't you? _Before looking at it, he unlocked it. The screen was white for a while, and then changed into a messenger box for Facebook.

'_New message from: Sebastian Michealis.'_

Sebastian: Ciel, let me clarify. I really need to talk to you. Message me back.

_Sebastian is typing…_

Sebastian: I can tell you read my message, Ciel. Message me back.

Ciel: Hey.

_Sebastian is typing…_

Sebastian: Thank god. You replied.

Ciel: Hey, Sebastian?

_Sebastian is typing…_

Sebastian: Yes?

Ciel: Fuck you, leave me alone you fuck.

Sebastian gazed at his Facebook screen on his laptop. _Wow, he actually accepted, and I'm talking to him._ He stared at his messages with the blue-haired beauty. _Maybe Claude was right. We just needed to talk this out. Oh, he's typing. _

_Ciel is typing…_

Ciel: Fuck you, leave me alone you fuck.

_Ciel Phantomhive is offline. You can send him a message if you like!_

Sebastian shut his laptop and groaned. _Maybe Claude was wrong._

* * *

_That's the first chapter of Ambivalence! I hope you enjoyed! I do not own the cafe or anything else I have mentioned. I don't own Black Butler either. Okay. So, yeah._

_I hope this one was better._

_Bye. ~_

_Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – If It Means A Lot To You.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Or any of the songs I use in the story. Any songs I use are owned by all rightful owners & I use them in place of Ciel's. **__If I use any songs that I want Ciel to have 'written' then, I will make sure to tell you the artist at the end of the chapter. ~_

**WARNINGS: **Language. Ciel's bi-polarness. He's all over the fucking place, okay. And OOC. ~

* * *

Waking up on Monday Morning couldn't have pissed the azure haired boy off more. Now, he didn't wake up to his alarm clock. He woke up to loud knocks on the door, footsteps enthusiastically shuffling to answer, and a very loud shriek.

"Hey guys! You're suuuuuuuperrr early, you know that, right? We have like…an hour before classes start." Alois was off-balance as he jumped up and down. He invited the two males in and Claude shut the door behind them.

Ciel wasn't a morning person. Nope. Not one bit. So, when he heard the loathsome blonde talking a little _too _loud, he broke. He grabbed his old, already wrecked, alarm clock and threw it at Alois. "Shut the fuck up, Alois! Holy fuck!" He yelled, burrowing his head back in the covers.

* * *

Sebastian stood in the door way and knocked on the door, cautiously. "Do you think Ciel will even talk to me? He said 'fuck you' and then just logged off last night."

Claude turned his head to his friend. "Sebastian, shut up. I don't care. It's just one boy. You have no problem getting anyone you want, just find someone else." The door automatically sung open.

He stared at the blonde, wishing it was the beauty he messed up with last night. "Hey guys! You're suuuuuuperrr early, you know that, right? We have like…an hour before classes start." Alois hopped up and down, giggled, and allowed them inside.

It all happened so fast. The male shot a glance at the lump in the bed, which picked up an alarm clock and threw it at blonde. All of a sudden, he heard his voice, and then saw his face. "Shut the fuck up, Alois! Holy fuck!" He watched as Ciel dug his head back into the covers, breathing out.

"Ciel! You girl-looking faggot! You almost killed me! It's about time your lazy ass got up anyways!" Alois screamed, tramping over to the non-moving lump. He ripped the covers off of the tiny body and pinched his leg. When the boy didn't move, he pulled his leg hairs. "If you don't leave me alone, I will fucking kill you." Ciel snarled, sitting up.

"Why do I have to be awake? I can sleep for thirty more minutes, you prick! It's only 8:45!" He clutched a glass vase to throw at his trembling best friend. "Woah! Woah! Woah! You have to tune your guitars, remember? You told me last week to wake you up fucking earlier than regular so you can tune them!" Ciel thought about it for a second.

"I did…didn't I? My bad…heh."

He stood out of bed. His new bed shirt exposed his left shoulder, and went down to his knees. As Ciel was going to his closet to grab his guitars and clothes he was going to wear, Alois offered the glassless raven-haired man Ciel's schedule. "Here, this is what you wanted right? Ciel and I have all our Literature classes together this semester." The blonde said, straightforwardly.

Claude and Sebastian grabbed their schedules and checked. "I have all the same Literature classes." Sebastian said, pleased, he handed Alois the schedule back. "Same here." Claude folded his schedule gracefully, shoving it in his jean pocket. "This is strange, though. How is it we always have had the same Literature classes?" Claude considered.

"Uh, I haven't? What the fuck? Not with Ciel, at least."

"Sebastian, we have been in the same literature class with Ciel the entire time we've been in college. He sits on the right side, in the very back with his hood on; we sit on the left side in the front. You seriously don't remember? The first time we got in class, you bumped into him and his books fell. You didn't even bother to help him up." Claude sighed.

"He really has a problem with that hood, though. He never takes it off." The blonde sighed, trying to change the subject while shaking his head.

Ciel grabbed a white short-sleeved shirt, a pair of grey sweat pants with _AC _written in miniature letters on the left upper pocket, and his black and blue stripped jacket. Walking to the bathroom with his clothes, he placed them on the toilet and walked back to the closet. He grabbed the black electric guitar and his wooden guitar acoustic guitar out.

"Alois, hand me the tuner." Alois walked over to his desk, delving until he found the little grey box and threw it at Ciel. "Thanks, peasant." He said, completely serious, closing his closet doors. He sat on the floor, taking the tuner out of the box and turned it on.

"I-I'm…that's not funny, Ciel." He puckered.

Ciel looked up at his friend who seemed extremely tired.

"Hey, why do you have bags underneath your eyes? Are you losing sleep?"

"I woke up last night, Ciel. I was feeling uncomfortable."

Ciel smirked. "Right, so the bathroom light wasn't on because you were jac—"

Alois hurled a pillow towards his best friends' face. "Tune your fucking guitar, you queer!" He screeched.

"Yes 'sir!" Ciel detected the gazes Sebastian was giving him, but decided they weren't important.

After being gratified with his tunes the chords were making, Ciel hopped in the shower. He only was in for about 10 minutes before he came out with only his sweat pants on. "It's so fucking hot in this dorm. Oh, look at me in the mirror. Damn, I look good." He winked at himself and then howled playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you're hot shit, let's go." Alois said, grabbing his best friends' acoustic guitar and leaving.

* * *

It was 9:36 a.m. and they were hiking into university, Ciel was positively aggravated at all the girls squawking at him. _Tch, this is stupid. I just walked inside. Shut the fuck up. _He slung his bag across his shoulder, earning another ferocious noise from the girls.

"He's really _that _popular?" Claude asked, brow raised.

"You're not understandingggggggg~! You guys are popular for looks, nothing else. Ciel on the other hand, he's popular for his music _and _his looks." Alois giggled, bouncing beside his boyfriend.

"Alois, is his voice that…spendthrift?" Sebastian asked, sighing out.

The blonde gasped, placing a hand over his own mouth melodramatically. "Come to music room three at the end of the day. Ciel told me to come there to help with vocals!" Sebastian just stared at the blonde. "Okay." Was all the scholar said before staring at the blue-haired beauty surrounded by girls and some males.

The bell rang for first period. The four stunning males walked in, staring around. No one was seated. Everyone stood in the front, gaping at the board that wrote, '_Assigned seats, wait for professor._'

"You're kidding…" Alois gripped his best friends' shoulders. "What if we're not togetherrrr~?" He shook Ciel aggressively. "I'd be heartbroken!" He gripped his left peck, and then fell to the ground.

It was 9:45 a.m. when Professor Spears walked in carrying a black clipboard. "Alright. Everyone settle down. I'll be starting from the top left corner, then so on and so forth. Understood?" Ciel stared at his professor, apatheticly. A 'Yes, Professor Spears' filled the room.

"Right top corner, Phantomhive. Next to Phantomhive, Trancy." He spoke effortlessly.

Alois gripped his best friends' hand, giggling with cheerfulness. Ciel was drug up the stairs to his seat, plopping down without caring. He flung his bag on his floor and stared at the front of the room.

"Next to Trancy, Faustus." He said, marking off Claude's name. Alois smirked, patting the seat next to him. Claude sat down, turning his head to us.

_Don't you fucking dare. Don't you even—God dammit!_

"Next to Faustus, Michealis." Ciel's face grew dismayed.

_No. He's in my row too? Are you fucking serious?! _He shrieked in his head, smashing his forehead on his table.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're fucked, pretty bantam Ciel." Alois purred, touching his earlobe. He groaned, swatting at the air where Alois' hand was.

When the seating preparations were finished, Ciel was pleased that half of his friends he met freshmen year were in front of him.

Ronald Knox sat in front of Ciel, while Soma sat next to him. The purple-haired male grinned thankfully at Ciel when he looked over to him. He smiled back at Soma, giving him a fist bump. Sebastian stared, trying not to show his greediness. Ignoring him, he looked next to Soma. Drocell sat happily, entertained at everything in sight. Next to the orange-haired male, sat Alister.

Ciel tried hard, and I mean _very hard, _to try not to look the male in the eye. The blonde-haired was more insufferable than his best friend sitting next to him.

Alister was a stalker. Simple as that.

"My lovely blue robin! How delightful! I get to sit in front of you to stare at your perfectionist of a face, my dear!" The blonde yelled, right hand over is heart, left reached out towards Ciel.

He slapped the hand away, also shooting him a glare. "So honored." He replied intonation, looking around the room. He bit his lip and sighed out. _Is he not here today? It's the first day._

"Looking for someone?" He heard a bubbly voice say behind him. Ciel swung his head to stare at his friend before smiling largely.

"Finny! You're in my class!" Ciel jumped out of his seat, embracing the third blonde in the room, hard.

"Bard should be here soon… Meylene was behind me, but I guess I lost her." He giggled apprehensively, his face flushed red and he hugged Ciel back.

"Alois, who the hell is that," Sebastian said voice cold. He stared at Alois, waiting for a reply.

The blonde stared at Sebastian. It was then the raven-haired realized that the boy was confused. After a moment, Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and nudged his head over at Ciel. "The weird 'hey-my-life-is-fucking-rainbows-and-butterflies-a nd-shit kid."

"Finny. Ciel and Finny have been friends ever since we got into college. He's had a crush on Ciel ever since he practically saved him from getting the living shit beat out of him." He shrugged, turning his head to his best friend, staring while he saw they were in deep conversation.

"So… Ciel doesn't know that he has a crush on him or something?" Sebastian raised a brow, risking taking a glimpse at Ciel.

"Or something. He doesn't care." He placed the side of his head on the cool table. "They work at the café together, along with those two." He nodded his head towards a dirty-blonde and a maroon-haired girl.

"The waitress and the chef." Claude stated, amused. Sebastian and Alois just stared at him, and then turned their attention back to the four chatting.

"Anyways, despite the fact Ciel is really popular, he doesn't date. I can't even recall the last time he's ever even went on a date." He sighed, lifting his head off the table. "Hey, Ciel! When's the last time you went on a date? Sixth grade? Oh, and take off your hood; class is starting."

Ciel looked over at Alois, and then raised his middle finger at his best-friend, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too. Sit your miniature ass down." Alois placed his head on the table again.

"Hey, Ciel…" He heard his happy friend say, as he turned his head back towards him.

"Yeah, Finny?"

"Um, I was pondering…if that…um, if you weren't bust Friday…if uh…." He faltered as his face flushed.

_He's asking Ciel on a date, isn't he? Damn, he's going to get heart bro— _Sebastians' thoughts were intermittent, disbelieving with what he had heard.

"Oh, Finny. Are you asking me on a, I don't know, date?" Ciel smirked at him as his face got even redder.

"No! I mean…uh…"

The blue-haired boy chortled, placing his hand on Finny's shoulder. "What time?" His smile got wider as his friends' looked at him, shocked. Even Sebastian was shocked, maybe even hurt. _Why do I care? _

Sebastian felt horrified, and then pissed off. _How fucking come a fucking wimp like that kid can get Ciel? I'm way better looking! And, I have muscle. He looks weak as hell! Well…maybe because I forced him to tell me his past? Ugh, myself, fuck off. _He growled, covering his face.

"How about 8? I get off work at 7, so." His face was bright and happy as he watched Ciel think about it for a little while.

"Finny…we both get off work at seven on Friday." He clicked his tongue and stared as the boys' face went red from embarrassment. He then chuckled, patting his friends' shoulder. "Eight sounds perfect."

"Alright everyone! Take your seats! Class is starting!" Professor Spears yelled, echoing off the walls. Ciel waved off Finny, Bard, and Meylene, watching them sit together in the third row of the left side.

He was doodling in his notebook when he felt a kick on his chair, but overlooked it. Alois moaned at the lack of attention his best friend was giving him.

Another kicked, unnoticed.

"Ciel, why're you going on a date with Finny?"

"…"

Kick.

"Ciel? Do you have a crush on him?"

"…"

Kick.

"Why aren't you telling meeeeeeeeeeee?!~"

"…"

Kick.

"I'm calling Sebastian over here."

"Shut the hell up, Alois. Class is in session. I admire Finny, by the way. He's absolutely sweet and caring. He doesn't push the fact he has a crush on me, so shut the fuck up, please."

_KICK._

"God dammit, Alois!" Ciel hissed quietly through his teeth, turning his head. He looked over, but not to face his best friend. Who was sitting beside him was the one he despised the most at the moment.

_Sebastian Michealis._

"Ciel, talk to me."

"Fuck off."

"Ciel, let me explain, okay? I didn't think it would traumatize you that much. Okay? I'm absolutely sorry. Please."

Ciel looked back, and then smiled. The raven-haired smiled back, automatically thinking he was forgiven because of the kind gesture.

"So, let me get this straight. You _pulled off my eye-patch _because you wanted to _and _you thought it wasn't a big deal? You want to be forgiven too, am I right?" Ciel kept smiling at the taller man.

"Well, yes, yes, and…yes."

"I see…" He hummed, looking back at the professor who was pointing at the board, describing a simile.

Sebastian smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "So, I take it I'm forgiven then?"

"No."

Ciel kept his eyes on the professor, inspecting as he scowled at college students who weren't paying any attention. He unheeded everything the male next to him was saying for the rest of the long period.

The bell had rung, and it was now 11:00 a.m. Ciel exhaled, walking to his next class; guitar with Professor Alberline. Flawless. As he walked into music room three, he heard a bunch of girls shriek. His attendance wasn't attractive at all, but the girls kept whispering.

"Oh god, look at Phantomhive! He's absolutely adorable!"

"He's so cute! Ah! He's wearing sweat pants today!"

"He never wears sweat pants!"

"Think Alberline will let him sing today? His voice is gorgeous."

"Go talk to him, idiot!"

"No way! He'll reject me! You go talk to him!"

He sighed out, throwing his bag down for a second time today. _This academy year is going to be fucking ridiculous. _He knew it, too. He turned his head to the door, watching his professor walk inside. His face instantly lit up when he saw the azure-haired boy.

"Oh! Ciel! My star student!" Ciel focused his attention on his professor, smiling at him kindheartedly.

"Hello, Mr. Alberline. How've you been? Good, I hope." _Just kidding. I don't care. _

"Great! Thank you!" He snorted, and then turned to his desk.

Ciel faked a chuckled. _Maybe he'll let me use the music room if I kiss his ass a little?_

"Mr. Alberline? May I use this room after school hour's end? I know since it's your room, I'll keep it clean. Pick up everything after I leave, is it okay?" Ciel smiled sweetly.

"Hm…Well, sure! I don't see that as a problem! As a matter of fact—"He looked at the clock then back at Ciel. "Oh! Look at the time! So sorry!" He applauded his hands after Ciel had sat down. He smirked. _Well, I got my way, like I always do._

* * *

The clock had struck 12:15 when everyone had gotten out of their classes. The hallways were crazy, academics running around everywhere, desperately leaving for to go get lunch. Kind of like chickens.

Yeah, they look like headless chickens.

Riiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiing.

Ciel dug his cellphone out of his pocket, answering.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Mr. Phantomhive? Your mustang is fixed now. You can pick it up whenever, today. As long as it's from now to 9:00 p.m., sir. Is that alright?"

He sighs out, itching the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'll pick it up sooner or later today. Thank you."

Before the man on the other line could say anything more, Ciel had hung up. He just expected no one would bother him bother him at the moment. He just wanted to go pick up his car, get his food, and come back to school. _Well, I'll just go get my ca—_

"Cielllllllllllll~!"

_God dammit…_

"Hey, Alois."

"Want to head with us to lunch? Claude and Sebastian invited us!" He drags an emotionless Claude with him, grasping onto his arm for dear life. Ciel just stared at them both. _If Claude didn't want to come along with him, why stay? _

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy. I was planning to go pick up my car." _Well, it wasn't a total lie. _Not wanting to be bothered, Ciel turned around. He waved them off and muttered a quick 'sorry' then walked out of the college doors. He stared at his phone that said 12:26 p.m. Lunch was over at 1:30. He had more than enough time. Ciel decided to walk alone to the shop, kicking rocks on the way.

He lifted his head, and stared at the shop in front of him. In huge red letters was 'Ziebart' printed on the front of the store. He walked in, staring around.

"Phantomhive, I'm guessing?"

Ciel turned his head to the brunette male who was staring at him. He gave the boy a heart-warming smile and starts to walk to the engineering station. "Are you coming?" He looks over at Ciel, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry."

_Why am I so out of it today? _Ciel sighed, following the built male. "Here she is, Mr. Phantomhive. You paid us a little extra, so we gave her a good wax and wash too." He threw Ciel the keys and he just nodded.

"Thank you." He caught the keys in a swift movement, turning to his car. He unlocked his car, getting inside. He stared at the leather seats and smiled. _Thank God, I finally have my car back._ It took about a good twenty minutes for Ciel to drive to Arby's, get his food, and drive back to the college. He rarely ate fast food, but when he did, he relished it.

Parking in the student lot, he watched as Alois was sitting on top of Claude's hood. Ciel stared while his best friend was laughing at something _probably _foolish that the males said. _At least he's happy. _Ciel grabbed his food, jumped out of his car, slammed the door, locked it, and then shoved his keys in his pocket. He took out his sandwich, taking a massive bite out of it.

Alois turned his head once he heard the door slam shut. He watched Ciel lock his car.

"Hey Cie—"

"Ciel! Hey! Over here!"

The flamboyant blonde watched as Ciel turned his head to Finny, smiling. "Hey Finny! Hold on a second!" Alois watched as his best friend ran to an unalike blonde-haired other than him.

"Alois? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Claude pushed up his glasses, staring into the direction his boyfriend was looking.

He saw _Phantomhive _with the boy who had a crush on him.

"Alois—"

"How could he, Claude? I was about to call him over here, too. Stupid Finny. Ciel is _mine. _He's _my _best friend." He didn't pause to show how possessive he was over Ciel.

"Alois, calm down. You've been ignoring him for us, so."

"Shut up, Claude! That shouldn't matter! Ciel is _MY _best friend. _Mine._" He snarled, gripping the hem of his shirt. "I hate that blonde, so much. But, if I tell Ciel…he'll get mad at me."

The male pushed up his glasses, sighing out. "Do you want me to talk to him? He doesn't hate me." He shot a scowl at Sebastian who wasn't paying attention.

"Huh…what—"Sebastian turned his head back to Ciel, shrugging.

"Yeah…Thank you, Claude." The boy smiled at his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. The raven-haired man walked over to Ciel without a care.

"Ahem, Ciel?"

The boy looked up at Claude, and then bit his lip. "Yeah? What is it?"

"It seems Alois is missing your company. He wants you to go and hang out with us."

The boy sneered. "Sorry, I can't. Not with," he pointed to Sebastian, his index digit moving in circles. "Him there. Nope. Sorry." Finny peeped up at the man, gripping onto his crush's hand.

"Very well then. I'll remind myself to tell Alois that. Sorry for troubling." With one quick turn of the heel, he turned away and started walking back to the other males.

"Wh-what did he say?" Alois snuffled, rubbing his already red eyes.

"He said no. Not with Sebastian here. He must really despise him, huh?" Claude placed a hand on his boyfriends' shoulder. The blonde's face went from sad to angry in the matter of seconds. "So, he won't fucking come over here because he's a coward? That's it." He jumped off the hood of the hood, stomping to his best friend.

"Hey! Ciel!" He shouted, hands turning into fist, quickly. The blue-haired boy stood up, dusting off his bottom and then smiled at his best friend.

"Hey, I thought you—" Alois swung his fist into Ciel's jawbone, swiftly and hard, knocking him to the ground. He watched as blood oozed out of his best friends' mouth. In seconds, Claude and Sebastian ran over to them. The glassed male gripped onto the blonde's arm, pulling him away from the boy knocked on the ground.

"Alois! What the hell are you thinking? Probably nothing at all! Look at him! _Look!_" Claude was sincerely pissed off at his boyfriends' hasty actions. Alois was about to argue back, irking to argue, until he looked over at Ciel. Looking at him, he saw a large purple bruise spreading over the right side of his jaw. The blood mixed with saliva on the sidewalk made it worse.

Ciel tried to compose himself. He blinked a few times. _Did that really…just happen? _He sat up, placing his hand on his now injured jaw. Eyes widened with terror, he looked up at his best friend. "Ciel, are you okay? I would sound like a dumbass if I asked if you were hurt. Can you stand?" Sebastian stretched his hand out towards him, worried.

"I-I'm…fine. It just…shocked me, I guess." He stood up, gripping onto the older males' shirt. "Thanks…"

"Ciel, I-I'm…" He was cut off when his best friend held up his hand.

"I'm fine. I'm going to the infirmary. See you guys seventh period." Letting go of the raven-haired mans' shirt was hard, but he achieved. Without saying anything more, he started to walk back inside the double-doors.

"Ciel!" Finny stood up, running after him.

"Hey, kid! Hold on!" Following Finny, Bard ran next.

"H-Hey! Ciel, wai-wait up!" Meylene ran after the three boys.

Sebastian just sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose, trailing after the four.

* * *

Ciel walked into the infirmary, wrinkling his nose at the hospital smell he's always hated. "My my! Hello, Mr. Phantomhive!" Angi walked out, holding onto a folder. The white-haired male placed the folder onto his desk and turned back to the boy. "Goodness, what happened to you?"

Angi walked over to the boy, lightly tracing the bruise with his fingers. "This looks bad, let's clean this up." The male-nurse chirped, grabbing peroxide, gauze and bandages. Ciel sat down in the chair, waiting. As Angi was about to clean the wound, his friends ran in.

"Ciel! Are you okay? Oh God…look at your jaw!" Finny yelled, running over to his crush.

"What the fuck was up with Alois? Stupid fucking brat."

"No cussing, Bard." Angi said, applying peroxide on Ciel's cuts that happened as he was forcibly slammed onto the sidewalk. Ciel grimaced at the contract and gave them all a warm fake smile. "I'm fine, guys. Go back to class."

"_Fine_? You're _fine_? Look at your fucking face! You're not _fine_!" The emphasis on the latter word made Ciel sigh out.

"Look at you, Ciel. You've been friends with Alois for the longest time." Meylene placed her hand on the males shoulder. "He obviously had a reason to do that. He's not that stupid."

Without thinking, Sebastian ran in, breath hitching as his footsteps stopped. "C-Ciel…Are you alright?" He breathed out, standing up straight.

"Why does it even matter to you?" He looked over to Sebastian then back at the male-nurse who was cleaning up very cautiously.

"Every _get out._"

"Sebastian, you can't just—"

He glared at the three friends of the boy. "Did I stammer? _Get. Out._"

"Right away!" They all three ran out. Finny glanced back, giving Ciel an remorseful look before he ran away with the others.

"I need to get more gauze. Stay put, Phantomhive." Angi said, leaving the two enemies alone. Ciel turns his head towards the window, disregarding the raven-haired male.

"Go away."

"Ciel, I was…really worried about you." He reached his hand out towards Ciel's jaw, only to get his hand slapped away and a harsh glare. "Ciel, please—"

"Get out of here, you…you steroid motherfucker!" He shrieked, pushing away the red-eyed male. "Leave me alone, you don't…care." He said, looking down at his fingers.

"Ciel, please…" Sebastian reached out, fingertips brushing against the bruise forming. He breathed out and cupped Ciel's face with his hands. Next thing they knew, Ciel had a breakdown. He let Sebastian touch his face as he sobbed irrepressibly.

Choking on a sob, Ciel tried to talk, "Why d-did he…do it?" He looked up, eyes now turning red. "Alois and I-I…we've been best friends…forever…s-so, why…" Ciel couldn't keep his emotions in line, as tears fell down his cheeks. "And now…I ev-even…look pathetic, cr-crying like this…Phantomhives aren't s-supposed to cry." He cleared his throat, breathing unstable.

Sebastian just shrugged, and then opened his mouth. He didn't say anything, searching for the right words to ease the male. "I don't know, Ciel. I really don't. And I'm sorry…" His voice became quiet, as the last three words were trailed off.

"W-Wha—?"

"I'm sorry for taking off your eye-patch. I'm sorry for forcing you to talk to me. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'm sorry for not stopping Alois, I knew I could. I'm just…I'm really sorry, okay? I am." Sebastian tried to compose his voice as it became insecure.

Ciel's eyes widened as he was in the middle of wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Dude, chill out. It's okay. I was just being a prick. It's not like you're the first person to do that. I guess…" Ciel's voice trailed off as he looked out the window. "I guess I forgive you."

All Sebastian could do was smirk at the floor, and then looked up at the petite boy. "Good, now, Friday night, we should have dinner at eight. I know this really good pla—" Ciel stared at him, face irritated.

"No, I have a date with Finny and you know that. Me and you? We're only friends, you fucking thug." He said as he pushed the older male away from him. "Go to class, idiot. You're already twenty minutes late. Have fun explaining yourself." Ciel waved him off.

"As you wish, sire." Sebastian stood up and stared to walk out the door. "See you 7th period, _love_."

"Fuck off, Sebastian." And with those three words, Sebastian walked back to class happy for the first time in days.

* * *

"Holy shit." Alois murmured aloud as he stared at his book. "Mr. Spears! Can you help me with this shit?! What's a…ma…m-metaphor?" Alois yelled, swinging his hand back and forth, madly.

"Mr. Trancy! Please refrain from using such language in my class." Professor Spears hissed through his teeth, obviously mad at the male.

While the Professor and student were bickering, Ciel rubbed his temples. Ever since the blow to his jaw, he's had a headache. He didn't expect Alois to run up to him at the beginning of class and apologize like his life depended on it. Ciel sat there for a moment, dazed in the scene that happened before class.

"_Ciel!" Alois yelped, running to his best friend. When his blue-haired friend turned his head, Alois couldn't help but cringe. He saw the cuts on his mouth and the huge purple bruise on the right cheek, suddenly feeling shamefaced._

"_Ciel, I'm sorry for hitting you… You know, man? I just…when I saw you with Finny, it pissed me off, I guess. I don't know. Like, you're _my _best friend." He stammered, looking at the floor._

"_Was that supposed to be an apology?" His best friend said, in a rather lively tone. At that moment, Alois knew he was forgiven. _

But now, they sit in Literature class. Alois screeching at the top of his lungs, trying to find out a metaphor is like it was a life or death condition. Ciel sighed out, putting his forehead on the desk, trying to tune out everyone.

"Mr. Trancy, if you must know, a metaphor is a figure of speech in which a word or phrase is applied to an object or action to which it is not literally applicable." The professor said, efficiently.

"Oh, like, If I say, 'I'd like to bang him/her like a screen door in a hurricane', is that a metaphor?" He asked, completely serious. Ciel's head shot up, placing his palm on his forehead, sliding it down. It took a while to analyze, but once it did, everyone was laughing.

"I-I can't…can't believe…you said that!" Drocell snickered, falling out of his chair.

"A-AHAHAHA! W-why…!" Soma gripped his side.

"Okay everyone. Thank you for that, Trancy. Seems like we've ran out of time. Have a good day, everyone. I'll see you all Wednesday." With that, Professor Spears shut his laptop rather furiously and stuffed it in his bag.

Ciel stood up, chair screeching. He pushed his hood up as he stared at Alois. "Mr. Alberline said we could use the music room. My guitars are in there."

"Okay! See you guys, later! Claude…text me." He said in a seductive tone.

"Come on, slut." His best friend gripped the blonde's arm, dragging him out of the classroom.

The red-eyed male watched them leave, before he could say anything, Claude cleared his throat. "We're following, aren't we?"

"Hell yeah we are."

* * *

Ciel and his best friend walked into music room three, not troubling to lock the door. Alois' best friend grabbed his acoustic guitar, sighing out. "Are you ready? It's a duet. You have to sing the girl part."

"What the… Why the fuck do I have to sing the girl part! You look like a girl!" He squealed.

"Yeah, but the girl vocals have less singing it in, Alois. You usually sing it anyways." Ciel situated his guitar so it was contented. "Do you remember the song, If It Means A Lot To You by A Day To Remember, Alois?"

"Yeah! We use to sing it all the time! Okay, I'm comfortable with singing now." Alois sat down, crossing his legs. He smiled at his friend before biting his lip.

"Okay, here we go."

* * *

"Sebastian, slow down, dammit!" Claude hissed almost inaudibly.

"I want to hear his _fantastic _voice that everyone loves _so _much, Claude. I'm sure you want to as well." He dragged the other male by his arm, stopped at music room three.

"I've already heard it. And yes, it is outstanding." The male said, pushing up his glasses. "Just listen. You might be…shocked as I was when I first heard it." He said as he pushed the door, cracking it open to expose the two males on the floor about to sing.

"Okay Alois, ready?"

"Yes! One…two…three, go."

Ciel gently started to strum the correct chords. His voice echoed off the walls, stunningly.

"_And hey, darling,_

_I hope you're good, tonight._

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving._

_Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it._

_Tell me something sweet to get me by,_

'_Cause I can't come back home till they're singing,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_."

Sebastians' eyes broadened as Ciel's voice was the only one heard. "Claude…"

"Sh, Sebastian." He whispered his attention on the blue-haired male. They watched as Ciel's smooth digits stung the guitar chords, and he kept singing;

"_Till everyone is singing;_

_If you can wait till I get home,_

_Then I swear to you, that we can make this last._

_If you can wait till I get home,_

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past,_

_Well it might for the best_."

Ciel's voice died down as the sounds from the guitar filled the room. The cobalt-haired boy turned his head to his best friend, nodding once, gesticulating for him to start singing. Alois opened his mouth, voice not as extravagant as the younger male, but doable;

"_And hey, sweetie,_

_Well, I need you here tonight._

_And I know that you don't want to be leaving me,_

_Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it,_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side._

_But, I know you can't come home till they're singing,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_."

Alois looked back at Ciel, pleased as his best friend joined in.

"_Till everyone is singing,_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_."

Both of their voices combined, as Sebastian was staring, gawping.

"_If you can wait till I get home,_

_Then I swear to you, that we can make this last._

_If you can wait till I get home,_

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past,_

_Well it might be for the best_."

The sapphire-haired boy shut his mouth, representing he wasn't going to sing, as the blonde continued;

"_You know you can't give me what I need,_

_And even though you mean so much to me,_

_I can't wait through everything_,"

"_Is this really happening_?" Ciel sounded in, now being the only voice in the room.

"_I swear I'll never be happy again,_

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends,_

_I'm not some boy that you just sway_,"

At the last moment of the verse, Alois' voice was heard.

"_We knew it would happen eventually_."

Claude grinned as his best friend was gazing in doubt. The other two males were singing non-important 'la's' so charmingly, he smiled. Ciel voiced started again, the beautiful tune filling their ears.

"_If you can wait till I get home,_

_Then I swear we can make this last._

_If you can wait till I get home,_

_Then I swear we can make this last_."

The guitars' stringing stopped, as did the voices. Alois started clapping as his best friend placed the guitar in its proper case, latches shutting tightly.

"How was that, _Sebastian_?" Ciel smiled, picking up his case from the ground. The navy haired boy walked over to the door, swinging it open to reveal the two raven-haired males. Ciel smiled at them as he walked between them, towards the student parking.

"See you Wednesday." Not turning around, he waved, leaving two of them with contented smiles, and one wide-eyed, wishing he could attend to the voice once again.

* * *

**A/N: **My best friend & I are writing a new story since _Turn for the Worse _is complete. ~ It is called;

_Norm. High: The Tales of Hell. _If you wish for a preview, there is one in _Turn for the Worse _last chapter. ~

Hope you enjoyed this chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I fucking love squiggles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Titanium/Bulletproof

**Author's Note:** It is 6:19 p.m. here in Indiana today. I have currently woken up from a two hour nap and this story has been on my mind. ~ I've had a fun time writing this chapter; so…enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji _or any of the song[s] that I have made Ciel & Alois sing in this chapter. I do not own the bar either. Thanks.

**Warnings: **Language. _Very high _violence. Underage drinking. Fake ID. Gore.

Enjoy. Bye. ~

* * *

The sapphire haired boy sat in his car, waiting. He listened as the car door open and his friend slip inside. It was silent for a moment, before the blonde started to talk. "We should go to a bar to party, tonight!" Alois laughed, gripping onto his friends' arm tightly.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm underage, you simpleton." Ciel thronged the key in the ignition, starting the car. He heard a short searching around from the passenger seat before he turned around. "What the hell are those?" He pointed to the I.D. in the boys hands.

"This, my small ass friend, is a fake I.D. Since I'm 21, I can get in. You on the other hand, can not." He smirked, handing one to his friend. Ciel took it carefully, looking it over. The I.D. had a recent picture with his birthdate and last name changed. The I.D. read;

_Birthdate: December 14, 1992._

_Name: Ciel Trancy._

"Yeah. How long have you had this idea, Alois? Why would you use your last name?" He quizzed before stuffing the I.D. in his sweatpants pocket. He backed out of the parking lot, listening to his friend explain how if they ever wanted to drink, this was their resort. "One drink, that's it. Got it?" Ciel held up his finger to his friend who nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, where is this place at? I want to get there and go home." He said, driving down the main roads.

"There it is! Pull in right there." He pointed to a new-looking flashy bar. Ciel pulled up in the parking lot, pulling the key out. He looked up at the place called _The City Beer Hall_. Alois practically jumped out of the car, smashing the door. "Let's go! Let's go, Ciel!"

Ciel opened the car door, stepping out of the vehicle. "One drink, Alois." He banged the door shut, locking his car. He walked with his friend to the entrance. There was a large male with a regular black suit; he held out his hand. "I.D.?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

Ciel handed him the fake I.D., watching as he examined it. The guard handed him the I.D. back, gesticulating him to go in as he inspected his best friends' I.D. His mouth twitched into a smirk. _That actually worked? Maybe my best friend isn't such an idiot. _

Alois caught up to him, slapping his back. "I actually didn't know that would work." He snickered, sitting at the island. "Yeah, can I get two whiskeys' on the rocks?" Alois turned his head to his friend, smiling. "Did you see Sebastians' face after you walked out of the room?" The bartender came back; he placed the drinks down before walking to tend to another customer.

"Yeah, he looked like he saw a ghost. He was gawking." Ciel grabbed his drink, taking a sip of it. "I don't understand why he's so…" he took another drink before looking at his friend. "Persistent." Ciel sighed out; he looked around the bar a couple more times. Couples were on the dance floor, smashed. There were people in the corner, passed out from nausea. "Hey Alois—"He looked toward his friend who wasn't there. _Where the fuck did he run off to? _

After a while of sitting there, Alois ran up to him. He was giggling out of control before grabbing his best friends' arm. "Guess what I did? You'll love it!" He shrieked, tight gripping. "I signed us up for karaoke, Ciel!" He said, shaking his best friend.

"You did what?!" He screeched, pushing off the blonde. "Why would you do that?! Are you mad? Usually they pick random people to sing together! I don't want to be stuck with someone who doesn't know how to sing!" He yelled, pointing a finger at his friend. "I'm going to fucking slaughter you. That's the end of it. Your life will end in my hands!"

The sound of a mic being tested caught their attention. "Testing, testing? One, two. One, two." The male said before laughing. "Hello everyone! It is Monday, which only means one thing, _KARAOKE NIGHT_!" He yelled as people applauded over him. "I'll be picking from the bucket. Whoever you're with, you have to do a mash-up. Am I clear? Here we go!"

Ciel watched as the male drew two names out of the bucket, he listened as the two names were called; "Alois Trancy and Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel shot his friend a farfetched glance. The blonde grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the stage. "Well, hello you two!" He chuckled. "Please, pick a mash-up." He pointed to the screen.

Ciel and Alois smirked before simultaneously saying; "Titanium & Bulletproof." They grinned at the DJ as he walked to his station. The two males grabbed a mic as the beat started playing.

"I'm singing bulletprooffffffffffff!~" Alois sang, gripping onto the mic.

"No objections there." The navy-haired boy smirked. The DJ started mixing the sounds as Alois started to sing;

"_I've been there, done that, messed around,_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down._

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet._

_I won't let you in again, _

_The messages I tried to send,_

_My information's just not going in._

_Burning bridges shore to shore,_

_I break away from something more,_

_I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap._

_Been there, done that, messed around,_

_I'm having fun, don't put me down,_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet._"

Everyone cheered at the blonde as he finished his singing. Alois' feet were moving to the beat as he turned to his friend. _Bring it on. _He mouthed, smirking at the blue haired male in front of him. Ciel gripped the mic harder before singing;

"_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say,_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much._

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets' ricochet._

_You shoot me down, but I get up._"

People yelled and applauded as Ciel finished his singing. He smirked back at his friend before backing away from him. _You're on_. Alois grinned before singing again;

"_This time baby,_

_I'll be, bulletproof._

_This time baby,_

_I'll be, bulletproof."_

Alois walked over to his friend circling him as Ciel sang. The cobalt haired boy watched, he chuckled before starting to sing;

"_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_

_Fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, you take your aim._

_Fire away, fire away._

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall,"_

"_I'll be, bulletproof."_

"_I am titanium." _

The boys faced the crowd of people before their voices mixed, two different songs colliding;

"_This time baby, _

_I'll be, bulletproof."_

"_You shoot me down,_

_But I won't fall,_

_I am titanium."_

"_This time baby,_

_I'll be, bulletproof."_

"_I am titanium."_

"_This time baby,_

_I'll be, bulletproof."_

Ciel stood there; he closed his mouth before letting his best friend take the lead.

"_I won't let you turn around,_

_And tell me now; I'm much too proud,_

_To walk away from something when it's dead._

_Do, do, do your dirty words _

_Come out and play when you are hurt?_

_There are certain things that should be left unsaid._

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick on the watch,_

_And life's too short for me to stop,_

_Oh, baby, your time is running out._

_I won't let you turn around,_

_And tell me now; I'm much too proud,_

_All you do is fill me up with doubt."_

Alois beamed at his azure-haired friend who was staring intensely at him now. He curled his fingers in a motion telling him to bring it.

"_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down._

_Shoot me down, _

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down._

_I am titanium._

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down._

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down._

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down,_

_Shoot me down._

_I am titanium."_

"_This time baby,_

_I'll be, bulletproof._

_This time baby, _

_I'll be, bulletproof."_

"_I am titanium."_

Ciel stood in front of his best friend, blocking his view from the crowd. He grinned when the blonde snarled; he started to sing again;

"_Cut me down,_

_But it's you, _

_Who'll have further to fall._

_Ghost town and haunted love."_

The song ended and everyone started applauding. Alois almost tackled his best friend on the floor; he hugged him forcefully as he smiled broadly. "Cielllllllllllll!~ That was awesome! Look how many people loved us!" He shrieked, grabbing his best friends' wrist and running off the stage.

Ciel looked at his friend, there was one thing he knew at that moment as he looked in Alois' eyes; he was smashed. "Let's go home. We can take the back exit if you want to." His eyebrow rose as the fair-haired nodded, placing his head on Ciels' shoulder for support. "Come on, Alois. Let's go." He looped his arm around his best friends' shoulders before dragging him along.

* * *

Once they were outside, Alois decided to throw up everything he had eaten the past day. The sapphire haired boy rubbed his best friends' back until he heard a whistle and footsteps walking their way. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Trancy and his friend." A male leered at the two before walking closer to them.

The petite boy got in front of Alois; he had a feeling he needed to defend him at the moment. "Do you need something, _gentlemen_? I don't recall ever meeting you guys." He said, gulping down his fear. At the moment, Ciel had a feeling Alois had done something to piss off the six guys in front of them. "Do you have business with Alois? I apologize if you do; he's sick right now."

"We could give a fuck, but decided not to. Alois decided that he would fuck all of our girlfriends last time we met, aye, little imp?" The older male said, snarling at the two younger males. "Stupid lil' fucker decided it would be okay to play us in a game of poker, take all our money, and then fuck our girls." When the male stepped forward; Ciel took a step back with his colleague.

"He's not feeling well, so, anything you need to converse with him, I'd be glad to talk it over with you. Allow me to put my friend in the car." He walked to his mustang, opening the passenger seat. He placed his now passed out friend in the car, carelessly closing it. The boy walked over to the group of males, breathing out. He smiled at them, "Now, where were w—"The older male swung his fist, punching Ciel in the same spot Alois had beat yesterday. The agony was unbearable. The pain shot through his neck, to his jaw, spreading around his face entirely.

Ciel fell to the floor, gripping his jaw in pain. Blood covered his lips as he lie on the ground, staring at the six. "Is this what you were going to do to Alois, you fucking cowards?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Tasting the tarnished iron flavor in his mouth made him spit a huge glob of saliva mixed with crimson liquid on the ground next to him. "Well? Come on."

"No." A younger male came up to the male on the ground, drawing out a pocket knife. "We were going to do this, I guess." He grabbed Ciel by his ankle, pulling him forward. The male on top of the tiny figure pierced the knife in his stomach. The male screamed at the discomfort coiling in his abdominal. "And maybe…this." He plunged the knife in the toned stomach again, dragging it for a little while.

Ciel stared at the figure on top of him in incredulity. "Wha…" The knife was lurched out roughly, making the boy scream out in anguish once again. The six males gazed as the boy lay in his own puddle of gore. The young male was gasping for air dreadfully.

The males ran away; frightened of being caught, they ran as fast as their legs would take them. Ciel just stared at the sky, grinning at the irony. _The first time I'm actually okay with everything that is happening and I feel like I'm slowly dying. _He scoffed at himself, realizing he had his cellphone tucked away in his back pocket. _Claude. Maybe he'll answer… _He reached for the device in his back pocket. Pulling it out, he quickly opened it and searched for the number. _Here… _He pressed the _Call _button, placing the electronic next to his ear.

_Ring… _

_Ring…_

_Rin—_

"_Hello?" _A deep voice answered confused. _"Who is this?"_

"Claude…? His voice was weak and cowardly as he spoke the males' name.

"_Ciel? Are you okay?" _The older males' voice was now laced with concern as the younger boy spoke to him.

"Claude… I need y-you…to co-come…pick m-me…u-up…"His voice hesitated as he spoke. Ciel coughed again, desperate for air. He whimpered as he grasped his wounded stomach. The blood was pooling out by the second.

"_Where are you, Ciel? Answer me! Are you okay?" _The older males' voice was now in full blown worry. _"Answer me, Ciel! Where the hell are you?!" _ Claude screamed into the phone.

"_T-The_…C_ity Beer-r Hall..., _Claude. S-Six…ma-males…" His voice trailed off as he clasped his stomach once again, wincing as it started throbbing. The young male courageously pulled up his white t-shirt, eyes widening at the sight.

The slit was about three inches long and one inch wide, making the boy worry. Rosy fluid gushed out of his abdomen, covering his whole stomach. With little strength he had left, Ciel decided to pull off the fabric. Sharp teeth breaking a hole in the shirt, he heaved until the cloth ripped in half. Quickly, the boy tied the shirt around the gaping wound, applying pressure. Ciels' breathing hitched. The male knew he needs to get near his car, _fast_.

Glancing down at his cellphone, the call had ended. He had not known when and that didn't matter at the moment. Not thinking about the soreness, he tried to crawl to his mustang, but failed. He only got to the crystal white sidewalk, which was now staining with the brightest red Ciel had ever seen. He laid there, vision going blurry. _Am I going to die on this sidewalk…? _Hearing a slam of a car door caught his attention.

"Ciel!" A deep voice screamed, running towards the boy lying on the sidewalk reluctantly. Claude stopped when he saw the bloody trail that drug from where the boy lay, all the way from behind the bar. "Ciel, what happened? Tell m—"

"Claude? What are you…ugh. Damn my head fucking hurts." Alois clutched his head before looking back at his boyfriend. "So what…" He trailed off when his eyes laid on his bleeding friend. "C…iel?" The blonde watched as the figure nodded once. "Wha…what…" His eyes widened in dread. "Those guys…" He whispered, tears flowing freely.

"H-hosp…hospital…" He managed to gasp out. Ciel watched through dazed eyes as Claude tried to pick him up. Shrieking as he was picked up from his spot, the older male apologized and sighed out. The younger male felt like he was going to faint from blood loss.

Claude stared at the boy, fear was clutching onto his heart. "Alois, you-you'll take Ciel's car, I'll take mine." He laid the injured boy in the back of his car gently as he pulled out his cellphone. Scanning through the many contacts in his iPhone, he found the one the male was going to call.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring—_

"_What could you possibly want, Claude? I'm actually really busy with stud—"_

"Ciel's been wounded. Meet us at the hospital next to the University." He spoke rapidly to the other male on the line, all the while running to his side of the car and scampering to get inside. He pressed the _end _button before chucking the phone in the seat next to him. He crammed the key into the ignition, starting it immediately. "Ciel, if you can hear what I'm saying, answer me. Groan, moan, something… Please." He gripped the steering-wheel, knuckles turning white.

"_Nng… Hu-hurt…s…" _Ciel groaned lowly, gripping onto the wound. The boy started to feel the car move; he could not tell if it was fast or not. He simply lay there, waiting. Ciel felt a scorching sensation in his stomach, making him squeal out loud. _"I-it…burns!" _He screamed, gripping harder. His vision was going white; he would try to stay awake for now.

"I know it hurts. Calm down, Ciel. We're at the hospital now and they'll take care of that wound… I promise." Voice with apprehension, he parked in the hospital parking lot. Shutting off his car, Claude hopped out, running to the back right seat, opening the door. "I have to pick you up. This is going to hurt, _a lot." _The male tried to pick up the boy as gently as he could, only to end up with the same result.

A groan of pain.

The raven-haired male watched as the blonde parked across from him. He shut off the car and immediately ran to the two males' sides after he locked the doors. "Let's go, now." Alois said, running to the E.R. He got to the receptionist desk, ringing the bell that was latched onto the top of it.

"Yes?" A lady popped out from behind the desk. Her dark hair was in buns as she stared at the two, three counting the male in Claudes' arms, in fear. "Him." She pointed.

"He needs a room. He's been stabbed severely, please…" He looked at her name tag. "Mrs. Ran-Mao." Alois begged, biting the inside of his lip harder than he intended to. Turning back to his best friend, pain made its way inside of his chest. "Please… He'll die."

"Let's go!" The girl yelled, motioning them to follow her. She pointed to a mobile hospital bed before they went any further. "Lay him there." She watched as the raven-haired male placed the fragile boy on the white sheets. "We must go, now." The boys watched as the woman rolled Ciel away into the Emergency Room. "Get Mr. Lau here, STAT." She hissed.

"Claude!"

"Sebastain… No!" The male clutched the male, pulling him away from the window where they were operating on Ciel. His tight gripped when the year younger male struggled. "Stop, Sebastian!"

"I need to see—"His voice cut off when he saw the young male, paler than usual. His eyes trailed down to the younger boys' stomach. Blood caked over the toned abdomen and a deep gash. He covered his mouth, shaking where he stood.

_Where am I? Who's that? _He heard multiple people calling his name, calling out for him to respond. He couldn't. _Am I…dying? _He lies there, oblivious to what was happening at the moment. He froze when he heard a similar voice call out to him.

_Sebastian…?_

"_Ci...el…_"

"_Cie…Ciel…"_

The voice called out, but could not reach the younger male.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beeeeeee—

"We're losing him!" Was all Ciel heard before the darkness surrounded his vision.

* * *

**Author's Note: **k. this chapter is shorter than I intended it to be. Sorry, guys.

I'm super tired.

WHO DOESN'T SLEEP FOR 46 HOURS?

THIS GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. ~

AWESOME. Okay.

Well….I hope you liked this chapter.

ByE.

OKAY. HOLD ON. I SAW WORLD WAR Z FOR A SECOND TIME THIS WEEK AND IF YOU HAVENT SEEN IT, YOU ARE MISSING OUT, DUDES. OKAY.

NOW I AM SATISFIED.

Review & I'll love you….forever….~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Thrift Shop

**Author's Note: **Hey baby bubble. Anyways, PLEASE EXCUSE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE. I'M SORRY. FUCK. Oh, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't care. BYE.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji _or any songs. THANKS.

**Warnings: **Language. Fluff. OOC. (Mostly Lau & Ran-Mao.)

* * *

_Beep…. Beep….Beep… Beeeeeee -_

"_We're losing him!"_

* * *

Sebastian paced up and down the halls, arms crossed, biting his lower lip as if a child deep in thought. He started mumbling to himself, occasionally loud enough for Claude and Alois to hear. "Fucking hell...son of…DAMMIT!" Sebastian yelled in frustration.

"Sebastian, calm your bitch ass and sit the hell down! You're making me nervous by pacing like a madman." Claude broke out after sitting quietly fidget with his fingers ever since Ciel was out of his sight. He glanced over at his boyfriend who was standing by the operating window, watching them work on his best friend. "Sebastian?! Did I not tell you to sit your ass down?" He said, gripping his friends' arm, pulling him down to the seat next to him.

"How? How did this happen?" He questioned, digging his head in his hands. "What happened, Alois?!" Sebastian stood up, eyes filled with rage. He glared at the boy standing by the window. "You were there, weren't you? After school, I watched you get in the car with him! How the fucking fuck does he get hurt?"

"I-I…don't know. We-we went t-to…a bar, th-then—"

"A bar? Isn't Ciel only 20?" Claude kept his composure as he quizzed his blonde mate.

"I…may or may not have made him a fake I.D. and we may or may not have fooled the guard into thinking it was real." Alois bit his lip as he stared at the floor. As tears fell down, he started to stutter with his words again. "W-We…sang karaoke…an-and I got drunk…t-then…" He looked up at the two, tears falling down.

"Then what, you blonde dumbass?!" Sebastian yelled; his hands turning into fist as the knuckles started to go white. He sneered at the younger male; he watched as he tried to compose himself. The raven-haired male groaned when it was silent.

"He…hel-helped me…outside. W-we went out the back…exit. Then…" He gulped before he spoke again. "Claude…" He turned his head to his boyfriend before swallowing down his anxiety. "Do…you remember those…six ma-males we played...in poker?"

"You mean the same six that _you _played in poker and won all the money? When we first became friends?" He watched as the blonde nodded once more. "Right, you fucked all their girlfriends' at one point in time, did you not?" Another nod and he sighed. "Yeah, I remember. Why do they come into the pic—" Suddenly everything associated together. "They did this, didn't they?"

Another nod.

"I don't understand how Ciel attaches in this, though. Why was he the one who got knifed?" Claude bit his lip as he stared at the ceiling. He tried to connect the enigma together. "I don't…understand."

The door to the operating room opened, proximately catching the three males' attention. "He's doing fine. We gave him an IV that is connected to a blood bag. He's supported by an oxygen mask, meaning he can't breathe by himself. His stomach has thirty-five stitches. Before he leaves, we'll give him pain medication." The doctor pulled off his bloody gloves before smiling again. "You can all go see him. Just make sure to give him space. He'll wake up soon." The doctor walked away, nurse following straight behind.

After hearing the news, Alois was the first one to run into the hospital room. He took in the new look of his best friend, lying on the bed. Ciel's hair was disheveled as he lies on the bed. His lip was busted, being held together by thread. The blonde started walking towards his friend, legs tottering as he did so. As he got closer, he could see the amethyst bruises covering the pale face. His eye-patch was missing. Alois looked around the room, dreadfully trying to find it. "Where is it…?" He whispered to himself.

"I have it." Claude said, pulling out the eye-patch from his pocket. "His eye was bleeding, so I decided it'd be best if I took it off." He handed it to the blonde before he took a good look at the boy. Pushing the bangs off the boys' sweaty forehead, he got a better look at the bruises taking form. A small groan made Claudes' eyes narrow slightly.

Sebastian stared at Claude as he touched Ciel. Hearing the petite groan made him rush to the boys' side. He watched as his eyes fluttered open. The raven-haired stared at the violet eye, sighing out. _Why does he keep it hidden? _He questioned himself.

"Hey, buddy." Alois smiled at his friend. "You look like shit." Tears clouded the blondes' vision before sniffing. He smiled when Ciels' attention shifted to him.

"T-thanks… I feel like it." He groaned again. "Why does my st-stomach…hurt so damn…bad?" He coughed, wincing at the pain it caused. "Shit…" The right side of his vision was blurry; he only had one question. "Where is my eye-patch?"

Alois' head snapped up as he extended his hand towards his best friend, eye-patch in hand. "Claude took it off after he put you in his car and brought you here." He placed it in his friends' hand before sniffing again. Tears kept falling as he looked at his best friend.

"Why are y-you crying, you…ass-fuck?" Ciel smiled at the horrible comeback he had called his friend. He placed his hand where the stitches on his stomach were. "I got stabbed, didn't I?" He sighed as he spoke the question.

"Yeah, but, now you can say you have a battle scar." The blonde smiled at his own little joke.

"Yup. I can say that a-a villain tr-tried to…kill me and I-I beat it." He chuckled weakly. "I bet…you all want to know how, right?" Ciel wasn't stupid. He knew that no one had known what happened; he was alone after all. _That's how it usually is though, right? You're alone during all your problems? _He sighed out before glancing at the two on his left side. "Where's…" He trailed off as he turned his head to the right. "There you are." He smiled a little at the older male.

"Here I am." Sebastians' voice wavered as he looked at the azure haired boy; his lips twitched into the tiniest smile. "You've had us all quite worried, you idiot. How did this happen?" His voice which was once gentle turned serious in a matter of seconds.

"Six guys…they asked for Alois. I-I told them…he was sick and…that I'd listen to what they'd h-have to say." He sighed out as he looked at the ceiling of his hospital room. "They s-said you fucked their girlfriends'. After I…took you to the c-car, I went back to talk to them…" His attention focused on Alois. "If you w-were awake, they would…have done this to you." His finger circled around his wound. "But you weren't, and I'm…glad."

Alois' eyes went wide before the rims were filled with tears. "C-Ciel…" He hiccupped. The blonde extended his hand, gripping onto his best friends'. "I-I'm…so sorry f-for getting yo-you involved. T-This wasn't your fight. I-It was Claudes' and mine—"

"I had nothing to do with it." Claude put both of his hands up in self-defense.

The azure-haired boy chuckled and gripped his stomach, wincing at the pain. "When is it…possible that I-I can go b-back to camp-capmpus?" Ciels' voice wavered as he asked the three males. They stood there in utter silence, staring down at the injured boy. "W-Well?"

"The earliest I can send you out is in three days." The doctor walked in, putting on a new pair of latex gloves; smile never leaving his face. "We wouldn't want those stitches coming out, now, would we?" He chuckled at himself and walked over to the four. "Ran-Mao has to get your prescription of heavy pain-killers. We'll be getting those in two days, and then we can get you out." Dr. Lau grabbed a tube of antibiotic before shooing the three males away.

After tearing off the gauze, Dr. Lau lathered the clear paste on his thumb, index, and middle finger. "This may sting a bit." He smeared it on the wound, ignoring the blue-haired boys' whimpers. "I told you it would hurt. Gut up or shut up." The smile never faded as he spoke. He gave the boy a small, full, white pill and a glass of water; he basically forced the patient to take the medicine.

"I-I almost go-got my guts cut out…if you d-didn't reali—_uggk!_" Ciel half screamed when the doctor pressed on his wound. "Th-that hurt, d-dammit!" He hissed at the smiling male. After a while of glaring at his doctor, the boy turned his head in a childish manner. "I don't e-even…care." Ciel felt his eyelids go heavy; he soon drifted off to sleep.

Dr. Lau turned towards the three males' that were having conversations by the door. He walked over to them, taking off his gloves in the process. "If you three may, the visiting hours are over. You will be asked to leave, now. You can visit him from 8:00 a.m. to 11 p.m. tomorrow if you'd like." He smiled before ushering them out. The male watched as they nodded and walked away without another word to him. "Have a nice day, you three!" He waved.

* * *

"No."

"Please."

"Why?"

"Because, you can't protect him. I'd be a better option."

"But…"

"Just listen to him, Alois."

"Fine!" The blonde grumbled as he unlocked the dorm room, letting the two older males walk in with him. "I hate you, Sebastian. I hope you know that." Alois sighed out before walking to his closet. "What do I need to pack?"

"Everything, basically. You'll be moving in with me to my dorm." The male pushed up his glasses before shutting the door. "You can bring these…" Claude pointed to the multiple posters of Channing Tatum, Brad Pitt, and Kellin Quinn on the blondes' side of the room, "monstrosities with us."

"HEY! KELLIN QUINN IS BEAUTIFUL." Alois carefully took off the poster from the wall as if it were his own child. He gently rolled the poster of the band member up, carefully placing it in a black back-pack. "You two should go back to your dorm. Claude, I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind if you helped move some of his stuff, would you?" He asked, taking another poster of Channing Tatum down. "I barely have anything in here, I won't need much help."

"Alright. We'll be _right _back." Claude said before opening the door. "Make sure to be done in an hour, Alois." He watched as his blonde mate waved him off and continued to pack his posters. _Why the hell do you have so many posters of Kellin Quinn in the first place? _Claude shrugged to himself before walking out of the dorm with his friend.

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

"Yup. Thanks for the help, Claude." The male placed the last tub in the trunk before sighing out. "Well, it's actually happening, isn't it? I'm moving in with Ciel." He closed the trunk with a loud _thud _before smiling to himself.

"Remember, he might still hate you." His best friend raised an eyebrow before winking at him. "I'm just kidding. He'll be too drugged up to hate you. Just don't take advan—ow!" Claude hissed before rubbed the spot on his arm where he was punched brutally. "That _sort of _hurt!" He snarled. "Let's leave before my fist accidently makes contact with your face." Claude slipped into his car without another word.

* * *

_Knock. Knock. Knock. KNNNNNOOOOOCKKKKK._

"Holy hell, shut up, I'm coming." Alois ran towards the door, unlocking it. He swung it open, staring at the two raven-haired men. "Took you long enough. OH, put your stuff over here." The blonde pointed at the, now, blank right side of the dorm. "Claude, can you help me with these?"

"Of course." The glassed male picked up a couple of boxes before trailing behind the blonde.

Sebastian stared around the room, breathing in. _I'm actually moving in with Ciel Phantomhive, huh? _He drug over the three heavy tubs and started unpacking his clothes. Placing them in drawers and closets until he was satisfied, realization hit him. _I'm fucking moving in with the boy I like. What the fuck Sebastian? You sound like a faggot school girl. Whatever. Unpack your clothes, dumbass. _

After placing everything where they were supposed to go; he watched as his best friend came in with his companion latched to his arm. "Did you figure everything out?" Sebastian smoothed out a poster of _Whitechapel _on his wall before jumping off his bed.

"I will never understand why you still listen to those screaming freaks." Claude said, pushing up his glasses in a professional manner.

"Ciel likes them." Alois pointed to the poster behind the raven-haired male. "Them too." He pointed to an _Of Mice & Men _poster. "Austin Carlile is like…his idol." The blonde shrugged. "Oh, hold on." Alois unlatched himself from his boyfriend before walking over to Ciel's side of the room. He opened his best friends' closet, yanking it open. "AH HA!" The blonde pulled out two albums.

Sebastian stared at the two familiar albums, raising a brow. One was called _Of Mice & Men _and the other was called _The Flood. _His expression lightened when he watched the blonde hand them to him. "Why are you giving these to me?"

"Ciel has like…twelve copies from girls that gave him gifts on Valentine's Day. I'm sure he won't be upset that those are missing." The blonde shrugged, latching onto his boyfriend again. "I'm tiredddddddddddddddd, Claude! Let's go home. It's already 1:00 a.m." He whined before pulling on the males' arm.

"Of course. I'm guessing you want to see Ciel tomorrow, am I correct?" He glanced down at his blonde mate who nodded eagerly. "Let's go. Have a nice night, Sebastian. We'll pick you up around 9:30 a.m., tomorrow." He waved off his friend before exiting.

Well, waiting till Friday couldn't be _that _bad.

* * *

"I take it back. Kill me." Sebastian groaned as he listened to the blonde sing loudly to _Thrift Shop _by _Macklemore. _"Alois—"

"_I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket! I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up. This is fucking awesomeeeeee!" _Alois sang aloud, hand drumming to the beat. "I'm so excited Ciel gets out today!" He jumped up and down in his seat, squealing.

"Shut up! Oh my god!" The male in the back rubbed his temples, trying to rid of the head-ache that was forming. "Wait… Did you guys inform that Alois and I switched roommates?" His face blanched as the two grew silent. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"It slipped my mind…" The blonde trailed off.

"Not my job." Claude shot back.

"IT SLIPPED YOUR MIND?" He gripped the bridge of his nose before sighing out. "We're landing off in dumbass territory. He's going to fucking kill u—"Sebastian was interrupted by the radios' blasting music filling his ears.

"_Nah, walk up to the club like, "What up? I got a big cock!"_

_I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop_

_Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty_

_That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."_

_Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,_

_Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green_

_Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me_

_Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets_

_(Piiisssssss)_

_But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)_!"

"This song is making me lose IQ points." Sebastian rubbed his temples for what seemed like the millionth time on the car ride to the hospital. "Alois, how can I put this politely?" He thought for a moment before groaning. "Shut the fuck up." He sat back, watching the shops passed by. _I'm going to get murdered by shorty when we get back to the dorms._

* * *

The three males walked into the hospital and up to the receptionist desk, smiling at the familiar nurse. "Ciel Phantomhive?" She questioned, not looking up from her stack of papers that were oh-so important.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be released today!" Alois jumped up and down, smiling at the nurse. She glanced up at them before standing up. Motioning to follow, she took them to Ciels' room. He was already standing up, bag in his hand, talking to Dr. Lau. The nurse opened the door lightly before allowing the trio inside.

"-ill be a scar on your abdomen, nothing to be ashamed of, boy." Dr. Lau said before placing a hand on the ashen-haired boys' cranium. "I promise you'll feel a lot better within a week, okay?" The doctor gave a few light pats before facing the trio who stood at the doorway. "Welcome! Welcome! I assume you're here to take this lovely boy back home, huh?" His smile became broader.

"CIEL! I MISSED YOUR FACE SO MUCH!" Alois went to jump his best friend but stopped before he tackled him. "I forgot about your injury, sorry." The blonde shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you for just missing my face, then." The blue-haired boy said in a teasing tone. "I missed your face too. Nothing else. Just your face. Not your hair, hands, feet, penis, 'nuffin." He tried to hide his amusement as his friend stared up at him.

"Fuck you, I hate you, let's go." The blonde grabbed the bag of old clothes from his friend before walking out with Claude. The doctor watched before turning around to his former patient. He smiled wider than he has before.

"Here are your pain-killers." He handed Ciel a little orange bottle before slipping out of the room. "Have a good day!" Dr. Lau walked away from the two males who just stood there.

"Do you need any help?" Sebastian turned to the petite boy, smiling. He watched as Ciel looked up at him with eyes filled with fear, apprehension, and sadness before throwing him a fake smile. He replied with a 'Nope. Let's go.' before walking out of the hospital.

Once exiting the horrible smelling hospital, Sebastian pointed to a black Bugatti. "That's my car. I'll help you in." The raven-haired male extended his hand out. He watched as the younger male gripped his hand, wincing at the pain in his stomach. "Does it still hurt?" He watched as the boy nodded once. That's all it took before Sebastian picked up Ciel bridal-style, carrying him to his car.

"I can…do it…" The boy trailed off, falling asleep in the older males' arms.

"You can do it, alright." He chuckled before slowly placing the boy in the back of his car.

* * *

"Ciel, wake up. We're at the dorm." Sebastian cooed in the younger males' ear. He observed as the boy stirred in his bed. "Wake up, _Ciel." _He blew a hot breath in his ear, watching him wake up. "Great! Now that you're awak—"

"Dang, Alois… I didn't know you changed your style." The azure-haired boy guffawed before looking at the blonde who sat at the end of his bed. "I thought you hated _Of Mice & Men_?" He sat up a little before shooting a glimpse back at the other side of the room. "You changed your sheets too. That's odd." He hummed to himself.

"Ciel, Sebastian and I switched dorms. He'll be your new roommate." The blonde said, throwing his hands into the air. "Ta…da?"

"_WHAT?"_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yo Yo Yo.

I'm writing this at 1:32 a.m.

I watched Deadpool with my friend for 9 minutes and he goes;

"Aw man! I can't think of any good dick jokes."

Pewdie: "Looks like they won't be _dickin' _around, anymore."

Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha…~

OKAY.

I hope everyone knows that I reply to every review that you guys give me on my stories!

I'm glad people actually review. I'm not one of those people that beg for reviews because that's weird… WHATEVA.

OHHHHHH.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And bye.

I love you. ~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – You Left Me

**Authors' Note: **Hey everyone. HA HA HA HA. Yeah, I know. I was supposed to update Saturday, but I couldn't because my friend was sick & junk.

Well, here I am now. ~

I hope you enjoy this chapter of _Ambivalence. _**[IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT ENDING!]**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji _or the songs used in this chapter.

**WARNINGS: **Slight Violence. Underaged Drinking. Parties. Fluff.

Enjoy. ~~~~~

* * *

"You're kidding me, right? I mean…I was in the hospital for four days! How did you change all of this? This is a joke right? Please tell me this is a joke…" He blanched when Sebastian stared at the blonde disturbingly. "This is actually happening, isn't it?" Ciel watched the trio nod before he let out a shaky breath. "Care to explain why, then?"

"We believe that Sebastian will be of better protection." Alois sat on his friends' bed before smiling. "We actually did all of this last night." He laughed fretfully before he saw Ciels' eyes widen. "I'm staying with Claude for now. But, if you don't like Sebastian at the end of this semester, you can ask me to move back in and I will." The blonde gave his friend a heartening squeeze on his hand.

Ciel sighed out before looking up at the raven-haired male who gave him a soft smile. "Come to my side of the room while I'm sleeping, and you'll be dickless."

"Noted." Sebastian nodded once, trying to contain his laughter.

"Then, I guess that's it!" The blonde got up, stretching his hands above his head. "How long until the stitches are healed? OOOOOH, are they the ones that dissolve in your stomach? Dude, that'd be so fucking awesome." He pulled up his friends' shirt, gaping at the gauze. "When you do have to change this?"

"Hold the fuck on, Alois. This isn't twenty questions. I have to wait at least three weeks before I'm healed. Yes, they dissolve in my stomach, moron. Lastly, I have to change it in an hour." He gazed up at his friend who had a sad smile on his face. "This isn't your fault, you know." Ciel gave him a encouraging smile.

"It is. I shouldn't have been hammered. You took at the damage for me, Ciel. God, it's going to fucking scar to. I'm a horrible friend! A HORRIBLE FRIEND, CIEL." He swung his hands histrionically in the air before covering his face with them. "I'm sorry I'm so weak." He chuckled faintly.

"Woah, melodramatic much?" Ciel smiled at his friend before slapping him on the arm. "I'm fine. I'm sure that people who want to beat me senseless will take one look at Sebastians' face and be scarred for life." He snickered when the raven-haired males' face became playfully hurt.

"Only because I'm so beautiful." He shot back. "Alright. That's enough for today, you two," He pointed at Alois and Claude, "go back to your own dorm. Ciel needs rest and you won't help." He gave a small glare to the blonde.

"Good point. Let's go, Alois. Have a nice night, Ciel, Sebastian." Claude gave them both a nod before dragging his, now, crying boyfriend out of the room. After shutting the dorm door, Sebastian risked a glance at his new roommate.

"I hate you." Ciel stood up, grimacing at the pain in his abdomen. He gave a sigh of relief when Sebastian gave him help. "Thanks. I just need to change these bandages. It hurts like hell. I just want to take my pain killers and go to bed."

The older male nodded before walking Ciel to the bathroom. After he was sure the male was situated where he didn't need his help, Sebastian ran into the living room once again to grab the orange bottle of pain killers. He read the label before taking out two of the small pills. Sebastian walked over to Ciel, who was now taking off the last piece of gauze that was stuck to the wound. He flinched after he saw it.

The thirty-five professionally stitched thread was neatly sown on the pastel skin. The outlining was dreadful, irritated, and red. He was staring as the petite boy placed the anti-bacterial cream on it, spreading it over the stitched wound. Sebastian watched as he scowled at contact, but soon got over the pain. He walked over to the male, placing the pills on the counter. "Here. If you take these, you'll fall asleep soon." The raven-haired male watched as Ciel pulled out the gauze. "I can help you with that."

Ciel watched as his new roommate rip open the package, spreading the gauze out. Secretly taking the pain killers, he watched the older male. Finally satisfied when they kicked in he heard Sebastian talk, "Stay still, Ciel." He gently starts wrapping the gauze around the wound. He carefully watched Ciels' reaction. He watched as he clenched his jaw, and then unclenched. His sapphire eyes squeezed shut, tightly, trying to block out the pain. "It's almost over, I promise." Sebastian whispered softly, as he finished gently.

"All done, Ciel. Open your eyes." He cooed in the small boys' ear.

The oceanic eyes opened slowly as he stared at the male in front of him. Ciel stared up at the amber eyes, a shiver getting sent down his spine. "Sebastian…" The cobalt-haired boy whispered softly to the taller male.

"Ciel…" Sebastian leaned downward to the smaller male. He stared at the azure eyes for a moment before capturing the smaller boys' lips in a heated kiss. The raven-haired male pressed deeper into the kiss, humming in approval. When he licked the youngers' bottom lip, asking for entrance, he was more than happy when Ciel opened his mouth. Slipping his heated muscle inside the moist cavern, Sebastian grabbed the back of the blue-haired males' neck, gripping protectively. When the taller male pulled away, a string of saliva connected their lips.

Ciels' eyes were gazed over as he stared at his colleague. "Se…Sebastian… K-Kiss me…again." He stuttered out, ogling at the male in front of him. He reached his hands out, placing them on Sebastians' shoulders.

As the raven-haired male looked into deep-sea eyes, he glanced at the counter and saw the pills were missing. _Fuck. I kissed him while he was high. Oh fuck. He's not going to remember this. _"Come on, Ciel. Let's get you to bed. I bet you're tired as hell." Sebastian ushered the boy out of the bathroom and to his bed.

"But… I want you t-to…kiss me again." Ciel pouted, crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"Ciel, go to bed, okay? I'm going to take a shower. We want you healed as fast as possible." He helped Ciel into bed before pulling the covers up to the boys' chin. "Goodnight, Ciel."

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Ciel watched as his roommate smiled and walked off into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. _Maybe, having Sebastian as a roommate won't be that bad. _The navy-haired boy smiled before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"No!"

"Eat it."

"No! Fuck you, Sebastian!"

"Ciel, it's been two weeks since you've eaten anything solid. A few vegetables won't fucking kill you! Eat the fucking tree-looking vegetable!"

"They're fucking devils! Give me my pain killers first!" The boy shouted, point an accusing finger at the older male.

Sebastian placed the fork on the plate, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, fine. You fucking win. Fine." He got out of his seat, walking over to the computer desk. He pulled out the orange bottle, letting two orange pills fall in his hand. After placing the bottle back in its place, Sebastian walked over to Ciel, placing the pills in front of him. "You better fucking eat your damn vegetables."

"Yes, _dad_." He took the pills and gulped the water down. Ciel grabbed the vegetables, groaning out. "Sebastian—"

"No. Eat the damn vegetables. Now, or so help me I'll—"A bash on the door turned their attention towards it. "What the fuck! You better eat them, now." Sebastian rubbed his temples before going to the door. He swung it open.

"Hey, faggots~!" Alois pranced in, crossing his arms and placing them behind his head. "So, Ciel. Joker invited us to this huge fucking party tonight. We're going! It's going to be fucking amazing!" The blonde bounced in the same place for a couple minutes before grabbing his best friends face. "You're going right?"

"I don't know. Ask my fucking _protector._" Ciel spat at his friend before crossing his arms.

"Since you've actually never left the house, I guess _one _party won't kill you, will it?" He smiled at his roommate, winking once when Ciel gazed his way. He chuckled when the boys' face lit up. "Well, let's go."

"Let's go fuck shit up!" Alois said, grabbing his best friend and rushing out of the dorm. Sebastian followed quickly behind.

"Well, this should be interesting." Claude mumbled, following out the trio out.

* * *

Walking inside Jokers' apartment, the music was blasting in the background and Alois starting jumping. "Oh my god, Ciel! We know this song!" Ciel strained to hear the music until the lyrics finally reached his ears;

"_Whoa whoa (You left me),_

_Whoa whoa (You left me),_

_Whoa whoa (You left me),_

_whoa whoa (Baby, baby),_

_Whoa whoa (You left me),_

_Whoa whoa (You left me),_

_Whoa whoa (You left me),_

_whoa whoa (Baby, baby)._

_So now I'm pressin',_

_But I ain't stressin'._

_She's got a man,_

_I'm with her best friend._

_Tried at love but it never really stuck,_

_She said its love but I didn't give a fuck._

_Oh, you left me with a broken heart,_

_And now I see what I should've from the start._

_Oh, you left me with nothing but a kiss,_

_And now I'm leaving you with these lips."_

Ciel snickered at the song and watched as his best friend walked up to Bard. The azure-haired boy smiled as he sat down on the stool in the kitchen. His gaze traveled to Sebastian who was sitting with Bard and Alois, taking shots.

_This isn't going to turn out good, at all._

* * *

"You're fucking hammered, Alois." Ciel tugged his friend to the stool in the kitchen. "I can't believe you had a fucking shot contest with Bard and Sebastian. You knew he'd win, dumbass." He chuckled when his friend looked up at him in a daze. "Do you know where Sebastian ran off to? I'm the designated driver, remember?"

"I know, that's why I-I did it." He hiccupped, smiling broadly. "I just wanted to," he hiccupped again. "get so fucking drunk tonight, since Sebastian is here to," hiccup, "protect you, bro!" He started laughing piercingly, throwing his forehead on the counter. "I'm sleepy…"

"Yeah, I'll find Sebastian and we can leav—"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Ciel started walking over to the group of males and females who were surrounding two males who were screaming at each other. His eyebrow rose when he heard two familiar voices screaming at each other over the music.

"Chill out!"

"Fuck off. I knew you were a dick!"

"Seriously? I'm trying to help you! You're too drunk."

"What the hell is going on here?" Ciel pushed past multiple people, getting towards the center of the commotion. "Claude? Sebastian? Are you fucking kidding me?" He said under his breath. Sighing out, he walked towards them. He watched as Sebastian screamed at his best friend.

"Sebastian, you're drunk, calm down." Claude said, holding up his hands in defense.

"FUCK YOU, CLAUDE."

"Yep. You had too many shots. Come on," Claude protracted his hands, trying to help his best friend to the couch. "You need to calm down."

Ciel watched as his roommate extended his fist back to punch Claude. "Sebastian! Stop!" The navy-haired boy ran towards them, standing in front of Claude. "Calm dow—"The blue haired boys' face swung to the side as he clutched his nose. Hearing everyone gasp pissed Ciel off more. He looked up at the drunken male. "You dick! You fucking punched me!" He felt blood ooze down his nose.

"Ciel? I-I'm…"

"Leaving. I'm leaving." Ciel walked towards the front door of the apartment, holding his nose in the procedure. He heard Sebastian screaming his name as he walked away. Ciel walked to his car, pulling out his keys. With keys in one hand and holding his nose with the other, he had a hard time unlocking the door.

"Ciel! Wai… Ugh, I feel dizzy." Sebastian placed his palm on the car, breathing out. "I'm sorry for punching you…" He burped, laughing after. He stared at Ciel who was highly pissed off in the process. "Ciel, can you…take me back to the dorm?" The raven-haired male slurred his words, eyes glazed over from the alcohol.

"No. Get your own fucking ride home." Ciel slithered into the drivers' seat, slamming the door. "I can't believe you. This hurts like shit." He pointed to his nose. Ciel glanced up his roommate who was pouting at him. He sighed out, pinching the bridge of his nose, wincing at the contact. "Whatever. Get the fuck in the car."

Sebastian smiled drunkenly before walking to the passenger side of the car. "Thanks, Ciel." He cooed, shutting the door. "You know…" he hiccupped, struggling to put his belt on. "You're really cute when you're angry." He chuckled as the car came out of park and into drive.

"Shut the fuck up and sleep. I can't fucking stand you right now." He drove past the dorms and to the hospital next to his college. "Stay here, you fucking beast. I'm going to get my nose check out."

"Can I check you out?" He giggled, throwing his head back.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." Ciel got out of the car, ripping the keys from the ignition. He slammed the car door. He turned towards Sebastian who had his eyes closed. "Hey, you fucking alcoholic! I'm going in that hospital, okay? If you take one step out of this car, I'll make sure to beat the living shit out of you. Got it?"

Sebastian grumbled in response, watching at his crush walked into the hospital building. _I fucked up his nose bad, didn't I?_

* * *

"Ow! God dammit! Don't do that shit! That hurts!" Ciel groaned out, swatting Dr. Lau's hand away.

"Yes, yes. It seems it's broken. Whoever hit you, sure hit you hard." Dr. Lau spoke, bringing the clipboard up to his eyes, reading the lettering. He wrote down a few things before just randomly tapping his pen on the paper. Dr. Lau placed his clipboard down and looked at the out-of-place bone popping out of Ciels' nose. "This is going to hurt, okay?" Lau placed both hands on his nose and popped the bone back in to place.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURT YOU PRICK!"

"It wasn't supposed to feel good. Do you have any pain killers from the last visit?" He asked, handing the boy tissue. He watched him stick it up his nose.

"I think I only have six left." The younger males' voice was clogged from the tissue stuck up his nose. "I'm going to need more, am I right?" His head was thrown back, neck fully exposed to his doctor.

"Actually, we just got your bottle yesterday! We were supposed to call you tomorrow, but since you're here now, no harm done. Well…other than your broken nose." He winced when Ciel gave him an ice-cold glare. Lau grabbed the bottle from his desk, handing it to the younger male. The doctor placed the clipboard down, shuffling over to the male. "You can take the tissue out now."

"Thank fucking everything." He ripped the tissue out, tossing it in the trash-can.

"It's a little red but other than that—"

"A _little _red? Look at my fucking nose, Dr. Lau. Does it look _a little _fucking red to you?" Ciel pointed to the bone, sighing out. "Thanks for the pain killers. I'll be on my way." He grabbed the bottle with his name on it and waved the doctor off. Ciel walked out of the hospital and to his mustang. He unlocked the door, and plopped in the seat. "I'm back."

No response.

"Sebastian, you fucking faggot. I'm back, answer me." Ciel looked over at him, eyebrows weaving together when he saw that Sebastian wasn't in the front seat. "Where the fuc—_mmfp!_" He clawed at the hand that covered his mouth. Breathing through his nose, the person pulled Ciel in the back seat, hesitantly.

"Hey." Sebastian cooed, removing his hand from the boys' mouth.

"What the fucking shit is your deal? You could have fucking killed me! I thought I fucking told you not to move, Sebastian! You can't even listen to me for one second of your damn life!" Ciel stared at the raven-haired male whose eyes were filled with lust. "What…the fuck is your prob—_nng_."

Sebastian molded his lips onto the navy-haired boy, smirking a little. The smaller male placed his hands on his roommates' chest, trying to push him away. "N..nnm…" The raven-haired male pulled away, licking his lips at Ciel. "Hey, Ciel," he cooed, smiling at him. "Do you remember when he kissed two weeks ago? You know, you kept begging for me to kiss you more."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You took advantage of me when I was doped up, you fucking freak?!" Ciel screeched, throwing the older male off of him.

"Technically, I did not _know _you were doped up, Ciel. But, you do kiss pretty well. I give you props for that." He snickered, sliding his hand up Ciels' shirt.

"Props nothing you fucking beast! You fucking weirdo! Let me g—_nnm_." The blue-haired boy shivered at the contact as Sebastian pressed his lips roughly to his. Ciel could feel his shirt being pushed up by the second. Feeling the hot muscle slide into his cavern forcefully made him gasp. Sebastian licked every inch until he was satisfied with the taste. The smaller male gripped the raven-haired shoulders, panting when he pulled away. Sebastian smirked, dipping down to kiss him again, only to hit the boys' nose on accident.

"Ow! You fucking animal! Shit, that hurts!" Ciel clutched his nose softly, glaring at the male.

"Sorry… Maybe we should go back to the dorm now." He shrugged, and then smiled when the boy sighed out and sat up.

"Get the hell in the passenger's seat. I'm tired of making out in the car. We're going back to campus." Ciel opened the car door and hopped out of the back. Walking around the car, he got back in the driver's seat and waited for his roommate to get in. After hearing a door slam and then another one open, he jammed his keys in the ignition. The cobalt-haired male watched as Sebastian sat down in the seat, closing the door after him.

"Hey, Ciel?"

"What now?"

"Are we like…a couple now?"

"Yup."

"Awesome."

Ciel smiled at the short response, he took the car out of park and starting driving back to the dorm.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: **YO YO YO YO YO YO YOYO YOYOY O YOYO.

I just finished this chapter in like a long time. THEY'RE FINALLY TOGETHER. PRAISE ME DAMMIT.

Just kidding. OH.

**IMPORTANT: IMPORTANT: IMPORTANT:**

I want your guys opinion on what you would think of zombie & Black Butler cross over.

Ciel is being a badass and junk.

It will have romance.

So basically angst & romance or horror & romance.

It will be my first time writing a zombie story so bear with me.

OKAY.

THAT'S THE END OF THE IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE.

ON A FUCKING BRIGHTER NOTE.

Some guy texted my friend asking for cigarettes and this was a number that we didn't know so this is the conversation;

Guy: Hey, can I have some cigarettes, sissy?

Friend&I: No. Go buy your own.

Guy: What?

Friend&I: YOU ARE BANISHED FROM OUR PRESENCE. YOU SHALL NOT PASSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

*guy calls and we don't answer.*

Me: Call him back and scream 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS' and hang up.

Friend: Okay.

*calls and a dude answers.*

*Friend hangs up.*

*we freak out*

End of story.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

**Song: **_You Left Me _by_ The Maine._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Stella

**Authors' Note: **Hey! When typing this story, I literally have writers block. It's hard as hell to write, okay. #Don'tjudgeme. LOL. JUST KIDDING. But, I would LOVE to thank everyone who has reviewed and here's a new chapter. ~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kuroshitsuji _or the song lyrics or anything else.

**Warnings: **Under-age drinking. Fake ID. Horrible humor.

ENJOY. DUH.

* * *

August 29th was a Thursday [I don't really know if it is.], gesturing it was the end of the college week. The four males were in Literature class and Ciel wasn't too pleased with the grade he had gotten on a test he had taken Wednesday. Alois was jumping around, Sebastian was leaning back in his chair, Claude was over-looking his test, and Ciel was bitching about everything on Earth.

"I failed this test. I failed it so hard." Ciel gripped his hair, thrashing the desk almost a hundred times. "Dammit, Mr. Spears." He complained.

"What? How could you fail this test? Even Alois passed it." Claude stated the obvious, pointing to his boyfriends' test. "He got a B, Ciel. A fucking B. How did you get a D?" He gripped the blue-haired boys' test up.

"Claude, you dick! I was in the hospital while you guys were off studying!" Ciel grabbed the back of the raven-haired males' chair, pulling it back. He watched as he fell to the floor, still sitting in his chair.

Alois and Sebastian watched the scene playing before them. Sebastian gripped his stomach, laughing, while he watched his best friend fall to the ground, legs in the air. The blonde fell out of his own chair, holding his sides while laughing. "I-I…ca-can't breathe!" Alois tried to suck in a breath, but only started to laugh again. "Oh my g-god, Claude!"

Just as Claude was adjusting himself, the bell rang, signaling the end of the week was over. "Let's go get drunk, bitches!" The blonde screamed, stuffing his Literature supplies in his pink backpack.

"No, Alois."

"Don't be such a bitch, Ciel."

"Fuck you."

"Later, later." Alois waved him off, throwing his backpack over his shoulders. "So, are you going to be a little bitch or…" He trailed off, skipping down the stairs.

"Are you going, Sebastian?" Claude wrapped his arms around the blondes' shoulders. He stared at Sebastian for a while before raising an eyebrow.

"Wait what? Oh, yeah. I'm going, if Ciel's going." Sebastian looked down at his boyfriend, smiling for a little. _Well, I'm sure no one would forget last weekend. I know I won't._

* * *

"C-Ciel… I'm dizzy." He hiccupped, watching as the blue-haired boy unlocked their dorm room. "H-Hey," hiccup, "ca-an I…sleep wi-ith…you, tonight?" Sebastian giggled, gripping his boyfriends' waist tighter.

"No, you alcoholic. Go to sleep in your own bed."

"Pl-please…" He whined, pulling on his boyfriends' hand. Ciel pushed the door open, dragging the taller male into the dorm. The blue-haired boy dragged Sebastian to his bed, laying him down. "C-Ciel…" He groaned, pulling the younger male into bed with him. "_Mmmm_~"

"Seb-astian! Get off o-of…me!" He tried to push the taller male away from him, but only got cuddled closer. Ciel sighed out and let his arms fall to his sides, watching as Sebastian snuggled more. "I hate..._you_." He barely got the last word out, due to the older male squeezing tightly on him.

"But, I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~" He giggled, squeezing tighter.

"Go to bed you fucking loon, and quit squeezing so tightly. I'm g-going to die!" Ciel pushed him enough to give himself space.

"Goodnight, Ciel~"

"Night, fucker."

* * *

"-bastian? Sebastian!" The male turned his head, looking at his petite boyfriend. "Quit day dreaming and get in the car, dumbass." Ciel sat in the back of Claudes' car, waiting for his boyfriend to join him. He motioned his fingers to get in the car. The blue-haired boy sat behind Alois when his boyfriend got inside the car.

"Let's go get wasted!" The blonde shouted.

* * *

The males' show the guards their I.D's and walk inside the bar. "Two times in a row where the fake I.D. comes in handy!" The blonde smacked his best friends' shoulder. "I'm going to get sooooo drunk to—"

Ciel raised his hand, stopping the male from talking. "Shut up. Who is the designated driver? Defiantly not me, tonight. I was last time." He raised a brow, shouting over the music. "I vote Claude."

"I'm fine with it!" Alois giggled, poking his boyfriends' side. "Me too." The Sebastian said, holding onto Ciels' hand tightly. "I really want to see what you look like drunk." He chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"Do I _not _have an opinion?" Claude sighed out, sitting on the stool.

"Obviously nottttttt~" The blonde giggled, ordering a shot of whiskey. Giggling, he took the shot fully. "Hey, hey, heyyyyy~ I'm going to go do something, Ciellllllllllll~." He walked away, leaving his best friend with the two raven-haired males.

"Why am I the designated driver?"

"Just shut up, Claude. Yeah, can I get a shot of your strongest vodka?" Ciel said loudly, waiting for his shot. He tapped his nails on the island, looking around for his best friend. Once he heard glass hit the counter, he looked over, seeing his drink. "Thank you!" He took the shot, wincing at the burning feeling as it slid down his throat.

"Ciel! Hey!" The blonde ran to his friend, gripping his hand. "T-they need a singer on stage! Do it. Do it. Like you have a-a choice. I already told him…you would." He watched Ciels' expression changes from happy to irritation as the blonde jumped up and down, clutching harder. "Come on, pleaseeeeeee~!"

"Fine. Shut the fuck up, idiot." The azure-haired boy stood up, walking. He stopped once he felt a yank on his hand. Turning around, he was met with his boyfriends' light eyes. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" The black haired male gripped his boyfriends' hand, squeezing it protectively. "Let me go with you."

"They need a singer on stage. Alois, being the fucking dumbass he is, told them I would sing. I'll be back, I promise." The boy watched as Sebastian released his hand and step aside. He waved the male off, walking onto the stage. He gripped the microphone, looking around. "Uh, what song am I singing?" He quietly asked the DJ.

"We were planning on singing _Stella, _do you know that song?" The DJ never looked at Ciel, except the cords he was plugging in.

"Yeah, just start the music when ready." The boy walked to the front of the stage, smiling at everyone. "Uh, hi. I'm Ciel and…yeah." He chuckled.

"Ready? 3…2…—"He pointed back to Ciel before playing the song.

Ciel opened his mouth, lyrics flowing freely;

"_3 pm on my feet and staggering,_

_Through misplaced words and a sinking feeling,_

_I got carried away._

_Sick, Sick of sleeping on the floor._

_Another night another score,_

_I'm jaded, bottles breaking._

_You're only happy when I'm wasted,_

_I point my finger but I just can't place it._

_Feels like I'm falling in love,_

_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor._

_I remember how you tasted,_

_I've had you so many times- let's face it._

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone,_

_Stella would you take me home?_

_Stella would you take me home?"_

Ciel smiled, gripping the microphone and pulling it off the stand. He looked around and saw Sebastian staring at him. He smirked and started singing again;

"_2 am I'm on a blackout binge again,_

_You know I don't need sleep,_

_And I lost my keys,_

_But I've got so many friends._

_And they keep, keep me coming back for more._

_Another night another score,_

_I'm faded, bottles breaking._

_You're only happy when I'm wasted,_

_I point my finger but I just can't place it._

_Feels like I'm falling in love,_

_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor._

_I remember how you tasted,_

_I've had you so many times- let's face it._

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone,_

_Stella would you take me home?_

The azure-haired boy smiled, walking to the front of the stage. He chuckled when the girls reached their hands out, screaming at him. He locked eyes with Sebastian and grinned at him, his voice flowing out again;

"_One more reason I should never have met you,_

_Just another reason I could never forget you._

_Down we go, the rooms spinning outta control._

_Lose yourself in a chemical moment,_

_The night life's taking its toll,_

_That's just the way it goes._

_Come on, Stella would you take me home?_

Ciel smiled and looked at everyone. "Sing the chorus with me?" He gave a charming smile to everyone in the crowd, surrounding the stage. They started cheering, throwing their hands up and screaming. "And…go." Everyone started singing;

"_You're only happy when I'm wasted._

_I point my finger but I just can't place it._

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone,_

_Stella would you take me home?"_

He chuckled, and then smiled. "Alright, good job." He started to sing again;

"_You're only happy when I'm wasted,_

_I point my finger but I just can't place it._

_Feels like I'm falling in love,_

_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor_

_I remember how you tasted,_

_I've had you so many times- let's face it._

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone,_

_Stella would you take me home?_

_You're only happy when I'm wasted,_

_I point my finger but I just can't place it._

_Feels like I'm falling in love,_

_When I'm falling to the bathroom floor._

_I remember how you tasted,_

_I've had you so many times- let's face it._

_Feels like I'm falling in love alone…"_

The males' voice faded out as he placed the microphone down and smiled. He waved away the crowd as he started down the stairs. People cheered and clapped when he got to the final step. The male was pulled on by a couple of the people in the crowd.

"Hey, you're voice is like…perfection." A girl said, gripping onto his arm. She smiled sickly sweet as he noticed her. "We should hang out!" She giggled, pulling on him. Just when Ciel opened his mouth, a soothing voice shut him up.

"Excuse me." A voice like velvet interrupted the girl from her fan-girl attack. She turned her head to see a raven-haired male behind her. The girl widened her eyes and let go immediately. "I'm Sebastian Michealis. I would love if you let go of him, please." He smiled charmingly.

"O-of course!" She stammered as a light pink dusted her cheeks. "Um… Do you know him?"

"But, of course." He smiled largely, taking ahold of Ciels' hand and lacking their fingers together. "We're dating." _I love saying that. _Sebastian watched as the girls' eyes went wide and her jaw slacked. He leaned down, placing a kiss to the shorter males' mouth. Sebastian turned back to the girl, smiling. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Let's go, _babe._" The male pulled his boyfriends' hand.

"But, of course, _darling._" Ciel said mockingly. Once they were out of the girls' line of vision he glared at his boyfriend before saying, "Ever say that again and I swear to god I'll fucking punch you."

* * *

"ALOIS. FOR THE LAST TIME, SIT DOWN."

"But, Claudeeeeeeeeeeee~ Heh…" The blonde giggled at him, jumping up and down from his seat. "Oh…m-my god!" He started laughing loudly. "Cielllll~ How do you feel?"

"Nng…~" The boy started giggling, and then looked up at his blonde friend. "I-I…feel fine!" He waved his hands in the air. "Ha haaaaaaaaa… Re-remember when yo-ou threw up? Tha…that was hilarious…" He started laughing again, falling to the side. Ciel looked up at his boyfriend, smiling broadly. "Hey~ I love you~" He giggled.

"Ciel, sit back in your seat and put your seat belt on." Sebastian grumbled, pushing away his drunken boyfriend. "How many fucking shots did you take anyways?"

"Um…enough?~" He giggled, placing his head in the raven-haired males' lap, next to his cock.

"Oh God, we're so getting pulled over." Claude said, stopping at a stop light. Once he accelerated his speed, the blonde started acting up again. "Alois, put your sea—"A cop siren went off, signaling Claude to pull over. "See what the fuck I'm taking about!"

"Hey! I have an idea!" Ciel pushed a CD in, laughing his ass off. "This is going to be—Hey!" Claude pushed him in the back.

"Stay there! Don't say a damn word!" The raven-haired male pulled over and buckled his boyfriend up. "Shut up, Alois." He watched as Sebastian pulled up Ciel, put the seatbelt over him, and then buckled it. "Okay, he's coming. Be quiet." The cop stopped by the window and looked at the males.

"Hello. Do you realize what you're being pulled over for?"

"BECAUSE I'M DRUNK AS FUCK." Alois screamed while laughing, throwing his head back.

"No. You were going ninety miles in a forty lane." He said, tapping his finger nails on the car. "I need your license and registration, please." He held his hand out. Once Claude handed him the information, he turned around and started walking back to his cop car.

"Turn it up! Turn it up!" Ciel chanted.

"What track?!" The blonde yelled, fumbling to find the right song.

"Track six! Play it! HURRY!"

Claude looks out the rear-view mirror, staring as the cop makes his way back. "What are you guys—"

"_Bad boys, whatcha want_

_Whatcha want, whatcha gonna do?_

_When Sheriff John Brown come for you_

_Tell me whatcha wanna do, whatcha gonna do?_

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?_

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_

_Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?"_

Once the cop came back, he looked in the car window, staring at the blonde. He turned his head, staring at the blue-haired boy. As the music turned down and he handed Claude his information; he started to laugh. "Have a nice day." He said, walking back to his car. Claude noticed the cop walking to the beat.

"You guys are so fucking lucky." The raven-haired male started the car, driving off to campus.

"Hey~ Sebastian~" The cobalt boy giggled at his boyfriend, leaning towards him. "I love you~"

"Shut up, you drunk."

* * *

**Authors' Note: **Literally laughing how I ended this chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I enjoyed writing it. I'm cracking up right now.

UM.

YEAH. ~~~~~~

SCHOOL STARTS SOON.

I THINK I'LL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I CAN AND I'M SORRY IF I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH. FUCK YOU.~

Just kidding. I love you~~~~~

OMG. I KNOW CIEL IS VERY OOC BUT I MEAN WHO WOULDN'T BE IF THEY'RE DRUNK? HUHUHUHUH? THAT'S RIGHT. SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH.

Srsly. UM.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOO SHORT. I HAD TERRIBLE WRITERS' BLOCK.

FORGIVE ME.

* * *

**Song: **_Stella _by _All Time Low._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Goodbye

**Author's Note**: so, i figured out how to upload from my iPhone so you vultures could be happy. ~

Sorry if it's short, it's because it's on my iPhone. And sorry for any grammar mistakes. I usually use Word, so. But, good news. Since I can update on my iPhone, i might be updating regularly! Mwahahaha ~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the song lyrics.

**Warnings**: A huge 3 month time skip. Depression. Grell Sutcliff. (He needs his own little warning.)  
Enjoy. ~

* * *

[December 12th.] 5:30 p.m.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

"I know. I do too."

"Then how come you don't actually say the damn words?"

"..."

"Exactly. You know what? I'm going to work. I'll be back around midnight. Goodbye, Sebastian." The azure-haired boy spoke, placing the café hat atop of his head. He glanced once more at his boyfriend before he left, the door closing with a small 'click'.

Walking down the stairs of his dorm, Ciel couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. _What has gotten into him?_ The boy crossed the street, not before looking both ways, and made it across safely. Ciel walked into the parking lot, skimming the cars that were useless to him. Once he spotted his mustang, the cobalt-haired male smiled.

Looking up once he reached his car, he sighed. Sebastian, who he has been dating for almost four months now, has been acting a tad off the past month. Instead of actually spilling his thoughts, Sebastian decides to beat around the bush. The raven-haired male always enjoys the free attention he gets, (mostly small kisses and sleeping in the same bed together without sex), but Ciel feels as-if he's hiding something from him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, Ciel fishes out the keys to his luxurious car and unlocks the doors. Sliding in the drivers' seat, the boy turns the engine on and let's the car heat up. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut; he felt a horrible feeling in his gut.

* * *

"Why do I feel like this?"

"Maybe you need to poop."

"Alois..."

The blonde giggled as he drank out of his bendy straw. "I don't know, Ciel. Isn't your monthly anniversary tomorrow? How come you guys don't, you know, do the dirty?~" He laughed before he said, "Or do something for him?"

"... Goodbye, Alois." Walking inside the kitchen, the navy-haired boy shook his head. Do something for him, huh? Ciel wiped his hands on his apron as he walked towards the chef. "Hey, what're you doi- PUT THE FLAMETHROWER DOWN, BARD!" He screeched, jumping away.

"I'm just trying to cook the food faster!" The said male spoke, turning off the scorching device.

"Bard, that was a salad. You don't cook salad."

"... Oh."

Ciel walked over towards him, patting his dirty blonde-haired friend on the shoulder. "You'll learn. You'll learn." He whispered as he decided to walk back out to the front.

"Phantomhiveeeeee~"

_Shit_.

"Yes, Mr. Undertaker, sir?" He asked anxiously. Turning his gaze towards his creepy boss.

"It's 11:27 p.m." The grey-haired man stated, giggling furiously.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Leave.~ We're barely busy! It's a Friday, I'm not going to hold you back!~" he gave an obnoxious giggle as he walked towards the employee. "I bet you have some wiiiiiillllddd parties to go to, huh, Phantomhive? Hehehe..."

"Oh, the wildest." He said in monotone. "Thank you for letting me off early, sir. I appreciate it." He smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Clocking out, he threw off his apron and placed it in an old locker. "Bye guys!"

"Bye, Ciel! See you Sunday!" Mey-Rin.

"Bye-Bye!" Eliz-Lizzy.

"B-Bye, Ciel." Finny.

"BYE KIDDO." Bard.

Aaaaand, he's using the flamethrower again. I'm gone.

Ciel walked out of the café, not stopping to bicker with his best friend. Humming as he walked towards his car, the boy unlocked it, for a second time that day, and slid inside.

_Maybe he'll be better once I arrive home._

[_ Listen to Wait by M83, now_.]

* * *

Ciel arrived home at 11:56 p.m., walking in, a smile ghosted his lips. "Sebastian?" The boy called out as he threw the keys on top of the glass coffee-table. "Babe? Where are you?" He spoke again, eye brow raised, his smile faded.

Shrugging, he turned on a lamp that was placed beside his table. Looking down, his eyes focused on a small white piece of paper that was gently folded up. Ciel carefully opened the paper, groaning at what it said.

'_Ciel,_

_I'll be home later tonight._

_When you left for work, i got bored and decided to go hang out with a friend. _

_I'll see you around midnight. _

_I love you._

_Sebastian'_

"Right. You can fucking write it but you can't say it? Whatever." He crumpled up the piece if paper, tossing into a near-by trash can. "Looks like I have to fucking wait. Cool."

_1:36 a.m._

"Where the fuck is he?" The college male groaned. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he pulled out Sebastian's laptop, hoping to find an entertaining game. When he opened it, the first thing he saw surprised the male.

_Sebastian's Facebook?_

He was about to change pages, until a box popped up from the side. The name Lawrence Bluer didn't sound familiar to Ciel, so he shrugged, thinking he was the friend his boyfriend was with. Placed the mouse on the 'exit' square of the page, he was about to close out of the page until he was abruptly stopped by a 'ding'.

_Lawrence: where the hell did you go, Sebastian?_

Raising an eyebrow, he re-read the message over three times. Finishing his reading, he saw the word 'typing' at the bottom of the screen. He waited.

_Sebastian: I left because you're fucking physco._

_Lawrence is typing..._

_Lawrence: No, I'm not. I was just trying to give you a blow job. You said we could be friends with benefits, idiot. Did you not say that last week?_

Ciel's eyes grew wide as he re-read the message several times. "He wouldn't..."

_Sebastian: I meant kissing, not going at it like rabbits in heat! _

_Lawrence is typing..._

_Lawrence: Are you telling that Ciel kid about what we did?_

Covering his mouth, the blue-haired boy continued reading the conversation. Tears threatened to emerge but, he quickly fought them off.

_Sebastian: No. Are you stupid? He'd be heartbroken. He figured out something was wrong with me this morning, already, dude._

_Lawrence is typing..._

_Lawrence: So, what are you going to do?_

Apprehension grew in Ciels' heart as he waited for a response.

_Sebastian: I'm keeping it a secret._

* * *

The raven-haired male walked inside his dorm room, breathing out. "Ciel, I'm ho-" Freezing where he stood, the male looked around. The lights were still out, nothing was out of place. "Maybe he isn't home yet?"

Shrugging, he closed the door and walked to the couch. Pulling out the laptop, he opened the cover only to have a feeling of fear. Once he opened it, the male saw a slip of paper tapped to the screen.

"What's this...?"

Unfolding the letter, he waited for the screen to load. His eyes grew wide as he read the five words on the paper.

_'Caught._

_We're over._

- _Ciel Phantomhive_.'

He glanced at his computer and cursed at what he saw. His conversation with Lawrence was on the screen and revealing everything that had happened. The raven-haired male felt a stinging in his heart as he lowered his eyes and tightened his grip on the paper, crumpling it.

"I fucked up."

* * *

_'8 missed calls from: Sebastian Michealis.'_

_'iMessage: Sebastian Michealis. (17)'_

The azure-haired boy let out a much needed breath before he picked up his phone. Ciel looked out the window of a different, but familiar, dorm outside. Dragging his eyes back to his phone, he looked at it lifelessly. Staring at the name, he unlocked the device, searching for a different number.

_Riiiinnnngggg ~_

_Riiiinnnnnggg ~_

_Riiiinnn-_

"Hello?"

"A-Alois? Can I...pick you up?"

"Ciel? What's the matter?" Concern lacing in his voice, the boy sighed out.

"Sebastian...h..he..." The azure-haired boy breathed out, scrunching his face to keep the tears away.

"Ciel, what happened?"

"He p-played..me... Okay? Ca-Can...I?"

"Be here in 10, okay?"

"Alois...?"

"Yeah?"

_Silence_.

"I'm alr-already...here."

* * *

A door slammed shut as an apprehensive blonde made his way into his best friends' car. Alois glanced over at his friend, biting his lip in the process. "What...did he do, Ciel? Why are you..." The blonde let his eyes roam around his best friends' body before meeting his eyes. "Like...this?"

"Let's go on a ride." The blue-haired boy murmured softly before turning the key, allowing the engine to purr. Ignoring the question, Ciel drove out of the dorms' parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Alois questioned, buckling his belt. He turned towards his friend.

"Not here." He whispered, driving off.

* * *

The azure-haired boy pulled over to the side of the road, breathing out harshly. Turning off the engine, rather quickly, Ciel gripped the wheel until his knuckles were pale.

"Ciel? Ciel?! Are you okay?"

"Get..out of the c-car."

"Wh-"

"Get out of the car, dammit!" He screeched. The blonde started pulling the handle as he got out of the car. Slamming the door, he extended both of his arms. "There." The blonde mouthed to his best friend.

Ciel tensed up before gripping the steering wheel; he placed his forehead on the top. His shoulders started to shake violently, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He started punching the dashboard, screaming loudly.

The blonde watched as his best friend broke down. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a familiar number. Waiting, Alois tapped his foot on the grass, sighing out.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey, dickhead, how are you?"

The male let out a shaky breath before questioning the blonde. "Alois...what do you want?"

The blonde pursed his lips before answering, "Ciel. He's having a break down, I hope you're happy."

"You...You're there? With him?"

"Yup. Listen." The male pressed the speaker button, pointing the phone towards the partially opened window, revealing everything.

Ciel slammed his hands on the steering wheel, kicking furiously at the floors. "I didn't even do anything! WHY AM I NEVER GOOD ENOUGH?!" He dragged out the last letter in the sentence as he beat the car.

Coming to an abrupt stop, the boy lowered his head onto the wheel, sobs forcibly making their appearance. He gripped tightly until he knuckles turned white. Ciel inhaled as tears made there way out. Finally, the blue-haired boy started crying loudly; the tears streaming out fast.

The flamboyant male turned off the speaker before placing the phone next to his ear. "Are you happy, now? You know, I hear drinking bleach cures cheating. It's a great solution, really."

"Alois, I-I fucked up...okay? We were in...a relationship for nearly four m-months, alright? We barely have any...skin contact."

The blonde gawked at the reply before his eyes flashed with rage. "So, you fucking cheated on his because he wouldn't have sex with you? Are you...daft?!" Alois screamed into the phone. "You told me you really liked Ciel. You're a liar, Sebastian. A dirty fucking liar. You're so fucking unbelievable! He was raped! Of course he'd wait a little longer than four months!" Breathing out, the blonde watched at Ciel gestured for him to get back in the car. "You don't deserve a second chance. Goodbye." He hung up, placing his phone in his back pocket.

Sliding into the car, Alois smiled at his friend. "Feel better?"

"Y-yeah, a little."

"Hey, man. You can stay with Claude and I. I know you probably don't want to go back to him since that and-"

"Alois, I'm fine. I just, I'll take you back to the dorms, and then I'll go out for some fresh air. I'll be fine."

"Ciel, come on-"

"I said I'll be fine, okay?" He forced a smile before turning on the engine. "Let's get you back. I'm sure your...boyfriend will be upset."

* * *

Alois shut the door as he sighed out. Turning back around, the blonde smiled at his friend. "Come by after your...walk, okay?" He took out a small key, tossing it to his friend. "That's the dorm room key, okay? Swing by. See ya." Waving, Alois walked back into his dorm.

"Alright, let's go to the park." He whispered to himself as he looked in the backseat. He glanced at his acoustic guitar as he smiled.

"Yup, the park is a good choice."

* * *

Ciel grabbed his his wooden instrument out of the backseat. Closing the door after retrieving what he need, the male walked over to the largest tree, sitting down. He positioned the guitar, making sure his fingers were on the right chords. Taking a deep breath he sang;

"_It's a shame that it had to be this way.  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry,  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry._

_Maybe I'm to blame,  
Or maybe we're the same.  
But either way I can't breathe,  
Either way I can't breathe._

_All I had to say is goodbye.  
We're better off this way,  
We're better off this way._

_I'm alive, but I'm losing all my drive.  
Cause everything we've been through,  
And everything about you,  
Seemed to be a lie.  
A guiltless twisted lie.  
It made me learn to hate you,  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by._

_All I had to say is goodbye.  
We're better off this way,  
We're better off this way._

_All I had to say is goodbye.  
We're better off this way,  
We're better off this way._

_And every, everything isn't only,  
What it seemed so hold these,  
Words that you never told me._

_It's time to say goodbye,  
It's time to say goodbye,  
It's time to say goodbye.  
Goodbye."_

Ciel strummed for what seemed forever until he finally sang again;

"_Bye._

_Take my pain away.  
Tear it out.  
Tell me I was wrong,  
Tell me I was wrong._

_Take my pain away.  
Tear it out.  
Tell me I was wrong,  
Tell me I was wrong._

_Take my pain away,  
Tear it out.  
Tell me I was wrong,  
Tell me I was wrong._"

He strummed the final chord and looked down. A sound of two hands colliding startled him from where he was sitting. Glancing around, Ciel's gaze landed on a tall, red man who was smiling widely.

"You're pretty good! What's your name?"

Raising a brow, the blue-haired boy sighed out before answering quietly, "Ciel."

"Well, Ciel. My name is Grell Sutcliff and I've taken a liking to you. How would you like to become a famous singer?!" Grell jumped up and down, still staring at the male.

"You're serious?" He asked, breath hitching with excitement and worry.

"Of course! Ever heard of A Day To Remember? I'm their manager!"

Ciel stared in shock as he stood up. "Uh... I need to make a quick call." Pulling out his phone, Ciel dialed the number. Waiting for his friend to pick up, the male bit his lip.

"Ciel?"

"Hey, Alois. Change of plans. Seems I'be met Grell Sutcliff. He asked me if I wanted to be a professional singer."

"Ciel! That's great! You can finally live your dream!"

The azure-haired boy sighed out. "Yeah, but what about everyone else? I mean... I have friends. I just, I don't know, okay?"

Nodding his head as his friend talked, Ciel glanced over to the red-headed male. "Alright. Call you back later." Hanging up, the blue-haired boy lifted his eyes up to the awaiting manager.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note**:  
I'm sorry, guys. My friend hasn't been over in a while and I've only finally learned to do this. Sorry if i can't put the horizontal lines when the scene changes. This is hand, ya know.

Oh, I'm in alternative school, okay? So my friend and I arrived on the 3rd day and we say a spider. So, my friend, Macy, stepped on it and a thousand of baby spiders just...everywhere.

Well, I hope you enjoyed even though I probably fucked up your hopes and dreams.

Love me still, pls.

* * *

**Song**: _Goodbye_ by _Secondhand Serenade_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Take This To Heart

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. This story is coming to an end soon. Which means, I'll be writing another one. Awe yeah.

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ or any song lyrics in this chapter or any song titles. I simply use them as Ciel's.

**Warnings**: Sexual pleasure. (Just a small masturbation scene.)

Enjoy.

* * *

Sebastian bit his lip hard, trying to make out what happened. Glancing everywhere except for the two faces in front of him, he knew he was acting suspicious. The raven-haired male gazed over to his [ex] boyfriends' side of the bed, and he sighed.

_What have I done?_

Finally, he turned his attention towards the two males in front of him, guilt and sorrow lacing in his light grey eyes. "So, did you two come to make fun of me? Or..."

The blonde raised his hand, cutting off whatever the other male was saying. "No. Actually, we know where Ciel is. He told us. He got a contract to be an official singer."

The glasses raven-haired male nodded once; saying he knew as well, where Ciel was.

"And? What am I suppose to do? I fucked up, badly. He's not going to forgive me, ever." Sebastian placed his head in his hands, groaning in frustration.

"Ciel may look like a guy who doesn't forgive easily, but, i punched him in the face and I forgave him. Shit, you punched him too and broke his nose!"

The light-grey eyes male glanced up at the two. "So, why are you guys here in the first place? I know it isn't because of what you just told me. Spit it out." He mumbled towards the duo.

"Well, we believe if we go to Ciel's studio and you apologize, he'll forgive you easily. I mean, he did have a huge crush on you, Sebastian." The older male pushed his glasses up, voice never wavering.

"No, he'll always hate me. I'm not dumb."

"Obviously dumb enough to cheat."

"What was that?" Sebastian growled out, glancing up at his best friend. His eyes filled with hate as he glared at him. "I know I was wrong! I know I was! Now he's gone. This is my consequence! I wish I never met Lawrence! This is what I fucking get!"

"You guys are fucking annoying me. Take it outside if you're going to fight, okay?" Alois jumped on the couch, taking ahold of the remote.

"Hey, Sebastian. Maybe he'll write a song about you. He could be a new Taylor Swift." Claude ducked a pillow that was thrown at his head as he chuckled.

"That's not funny, Claude. God damn it." The raven-haired male looked over again at Ciel's side of the room. _It feels so...empty here without him. Why did I do that?_

"Claude, it's only been a day," Alois turned the TV on, flipping through the channels that didn't interest him enough. "I'm pretty sure that – oh, what the fuck."

Sebastian glanced at the TV, trying to find out what Alois was moaning and groaning about.

On the TV, it read;

'_New Artist You Should Listen To;  
Ciel Phantomhive._'

Sebastian slid a glare over towards Alois who was staring at the TV in disbelief. "'It's only been a day', my ass. Oh god. He wrote a fucking song about me. I'm going to be so–"

"Will you just shut the fuck up and listen? You don't know if it's about you, Sebastian." Claude mumbled, taking a seat next to his flamboyant blonde.

The second-oldest male sat in a leather chair, staring at the TV, waiting for the host to start talking.

* * *

"Hello, everybody! We're here with Ciel Phantomhive today. A brand new artist Mr. Sutcliff found –"

"MRS. Sutcliff!"

Ciel rolled his eyes, his gaze drifting onto the woman that was taking his interview. It was only his first day, why take an interview now? Shrugging mentally, he came back into the real world just in time.

"So, Ciel. How do you like it here?" She said, cheerfully, making Ciel mentally cringe in disgust.

"It's great. I get free food and I don't have to pay for shit." He said, shrugging at nothing in particular, but, smirking at the answer he gave to the woman.

"Anyways, how do you like Mr. Sutcli –"

"MRS.!"

"Mrs. Sutcliff, dear. Mrs. Sutcliff is very sensitive about the gender Mrs. Sutcliff wants to be in." Ciel gave a fake smile to the woman, making her swoon.

"Why you little –" Grell growled in warning, glaring at the new artist.

The azure-haired male snickered, covering his mouth with his palm. Trying to contain his laughter only made him laugh more. "S - Sorry, Grell." He laughed a little more before finally composing himself in front of the woman. "Grell is great, really laid back, and doesn't really care what I do."

"That's wonderful. So, I heard you recorded your first song last night. What's it called?" She fidgeted, obviously nervous.

"_Take This To Heart_." He replied, smiling sadly.

"Can we hear it?" She pleaded, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Ciel glanced towards his manager, smirking a little. "Grell?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

Sebastian stared at the screen, frowning for a moment. "You know, he looks way happier there than he ever did here, guys." Not getting an answer, he turned his attention towards the two males. Alois and Claude were staring at the TV in a state of awe and shock.

Glancing back at the television, he watched as Ciel stood in the recording studio, giving the recorder a thumbs up to start. Watching, he listened as the tune began from a soft guitar that gradually grew. Glazing at the TV, he watched as Ciel sang;

"_Cause I'm a mess and you know that I can't help it,_

_The drive home never seemed this long before._

_We're killing time just a little bit faster,_

_And I swear we'll make it._

_But I can't tell you what I don't know,_

_(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)_

_The simple things, they make my heart go,_

_(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)_

_But I can't tell you what I don't know,_

_You'll have to wait._

_You'll have to wait._

_Stay safe,_

_Stay strong._

_And let me know that you'll be here while I am gone._

_Because I'm coming home,_

_Coming home tonight._

_Lets get this right._

_I said I'm coming home,_

_Coming home tonight._

_You said it hurts and you know that i believe you._

_Searching every little thing to find a way,_

_To tell your heart just to wait a little longer,_

_I swear we'll make it._

_But I can't tell you what I don't know._

_(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)_

_The simple things, they make my heart go,_

(_Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)_

_But I can't tell you what I don't know,_

_You'll have to wait._

_You'll have to wait._

_Stay safe,_

_Stay strong._

_And let me know that you'll be here while I am gone._

_Because I'm coming home,_

_Coming home tonight._

_Lets get this right,_

_I said I'm coming home,_

_Coming home tonight._

_One more night,_

_And we'll go spinning around the room._

_And dance with our hearts on fire,_

_Cause every song is ours tonight._

_And if you love me so,_

_I'm gonna tell the while world,_

_That it's the greatest thing that happened to me,_

_I finally found a good reason to come home._

_Stay safe,_

_Stay strong._

_And let me know that you'll be here while I am gone._

_Because I'm coming home,_

_Coming home tonight._

_Let's get this right._

_I said I'm coming home,_

_Coming home tonight."_

* * *

"Oh my!" The reporter swooned, wiping her forehead off of sweat. "Did you write those lyrics, Mr. Phantomhive?" She gushed, clutching the clipboard to her chest.

Turning his head, he met the gaze of the woman who was undressing him with her eyes. "Yes."

"How long did it take you to write that song?"

"Thirty minutes." He smiled, trying not to get irritated by her or everyone staring at him, gawking. "It's not that hard to write a song, you know? Just focus on something..." He trailed off, looking at the ground for a moment before he looked back up at the camera, "that happened to you. Bad or good."

"Well, Mr. Phantomhive! It was great meeting you! I'll be watching for new things coming in the future." She smiled sweetly, holding her hand out.

Taking her hand and shaking, the blue-eyed boy, forcefully, smiled back. "There will be a lot." He mumbled, taking his hand away from hers gently.

"Well, everyone. Ciel Phantomhive, new artist."

* * *

Sebastian turned his head towards the males on the couch. They were staring at the TV in disbelief, mouths gaping. The raven-haired male turned towards the television again, reading the new headline;

'_Songs coming from Ciel Phantomhive;_

_The Last Something That Meant Anything._

_Take This To Heart_

_Which to Bury, Us or The Hatchet?_

_I Like It Like That_

_And More!'_

Grell immediately popped on the screen, Ciel standing behind him. "Well, I hope you enjoyed! Ciel Phantomhive, everyone!" The red-head moved out of the way, allowing the petite boy to show. The azure-haired male waved before the program went off.

Eerie silence captivated the entire room before someone finally decided to be overly-dramatic about Ciel.

"OHMYGOSH! Did you see that?! My best friend wrote a fucking song! Ahhhh~! I'm so proud of him!" The blonde screamed, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, um. Anyways, get out." Sebastian said, pointing a finger towards the door, stoically. He watched as the two males said their goodbyes, one more dramatic than the other, and walked out.

Sighing out, Sebastian thought about the small sapphire-eyed boy. Lying down, he closed his eyes, watching as images of Ciel flashed through his mind. Feeling heat pooling in his stomach, he glanced down. His member was throbbing, erect and ready.

_How did that...? I just thought about him, not sexual things..._

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he waited for the throbbing to go away. After a few minutes, he couldn't stand it anymore. Pushing his pajama pants and boxers down, he hissed as the cooling air hit his member, dead on.

Groaning, the male wrapped his hand around his anatomy, hoping the throbbing would cease. When it didn't, he rubbed his thumb over the tip, smearing pre-cum for lubrication. Taking a sharp intake of breath, he moved his hand up and down steadily.

Once he got tired of the slow motion, he went faster, arching his back a little due to pleasure. Moaning out, he squeezed the base lightly. He started to pant as he went faster, repeating the motion. The raven-haired male felt his body tensing, and before he knew it, he came.

Staring at the white substance on his hand, he sighed out. Standing up, he quickly used one hand to pull up his boxers and pajama pants. He walked into the bathroom, cleaning the cooling cum off his hand.

Once clean, he stared at himself in the mirror before finally making a decision. Within seconds, he dialed a number, waiting for the other line to pick up.

"_Hello_?"

"Lawrence?"

"_Sebastian! ~ Hey! What do you need?"_

Inhaling largely and sharply, he bit his lip before he replied, "Done. We're done. It was a huge mistake to even think about being with you. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

_"W – wait! Sebas –"_

Snapping the phone shut tightly, he placed the phone in his pocket before staring at himself in the mirror again. Making the second decision, he walked towards his computer. Turning it on, he opened the Internet and went to Grell's website.

"Time to get you back, Ciel."

* * *

**Author's Note**: hey. :3

So, that was my first Masturbation scene, ok.

Sorry. D:

And sorry for the short chapter. ~

So, I saw You're Next and it was soooo good.

10/10 would bang – i mean would see again. Omg. Done.

Mwaha.

I will be picking mostly Mayday Parade songs, so. Oh, but, if you have a song you'd like for Ciel to sing, review it & I'll listen to it.

Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3

Bye.

* * *

**Song**: _Take This To Heart _by _Mayday Parade_.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 – The Last Time_

**Author's Note** : Hey kiddos. ;D

I'm using a Taylor Swift song this chapter, suck it. Okay.

Yes, the remark Claude made last chapter was about Taylor Swift. Yeah.

Anyways, I'm using some Taylor Swift songs but changing the she's to he's because Ciel is defiantly a boy.

And with the duet, I'll be putting there names where they sing.

Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Kuroshitsuji_ or any lyrics in this chapter.

**Warnings**: um. Grell x Ciel. Fluff.

Enjoy. ~

* * *

"Okay. So...turn here." He turned left, and kept going straight until he reached a large recording studio.

The studio itself was bright red with gold trimming around edges. Black out curtains made themselves seen from the windows. The whole place was four stories high, and a sign that said '_G. S. Recording' _hung high and proud on the forth story.

The raven-haired male got out of the car, walking slowly towards the entrance. Opening the door, he dragged his feet to the receptionist desk. Stopping at the desk, he cleared his throat to make himself known.

The lady looked up, glancing at the male in front of her. She put on her best smile for him. "Yes? How can I help you?"

The male stood there, biting his lip. Breathing out, he looked at the girl. "I'm here to see Ciel Phantomhive." He spoke softly, tapping his finger tips on the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no. But could you just tell him I'm here? I'm sure he'll let me in." He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Alright. Can I have your name, sir?" She said, picking up the phone, ready to contact the music star.

The male glanced over at her before finally replying. "Oh, um. Right. My name is Claude Faustus."

* * *

Taking off the headphones, the azure-haired male placed them on the podium. Moving the mic out of his face, he looked towards the glass, waiting for a comment.

Grell put two thumbs up and jumped out of his seat, running towards the recording station. Flinging open the door, he attached himself to the boy, nuzzling the top of his head. "That was perfect, as usual, Phantomhive!"

"Thank you, Grell."

"You know, I think it's time for your first con–" The buzzing of the older male's cellphone interrupted his sentence. Pulling out the device, he flipped it open. "Sutcliff."

Ciel could hear the other voice on the line, speaking about a visitor.

"_Phantomhive has a guest at the desk. Should I bring him back?" _

Tapping his chin in though, Grell nodded his head. "Yeah, throw him back here." The red-head snapped his phone shut, placing it back in his pocket.

Ciel stood there, glancing at his manager. Raising a perfect eyebrow, the singer started to walk away, only to get gripped by the waist. Sighing out, the sapphire-eyed boy turned towards his manager.

"One?" The red-head begged, staring at the singer.

"Only one. I need to meet this person." He said gently, showing Grell he wasn't angry.

The red-head bent down, placing his lips on the younger males. Gently probing his bottom lip, Ciel get out a sharp intake of breath, giving the manager a chance to slip his tongue in.

The singer squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Feeling the tongue explore every inch of his mouth, he groaned out lowly. Ciel gripped onto the side of his manager's shirt, hoping to steady himself.

No matter how much he tried with anyone else, only one face came to mind.

_Sebastian_.

Pulling away, Grell licked his lips eagerly, smiling at the boy. He watched as Ciel steadied himself and dusted off invisible dirt from himself.

The boy turned his back towards his manager and started walking out the recording studio doors. He turned his manager and spoke softly, "Come to my room later tonight, Grell." With that, the male walked out.

* * *

"Alright, here's his room. You can wait inside if you would like, sir." The receptionist said, unlocking the door for the male. Waving once, the girl walked away making sure to put an extra sway in her hips.

Claude cringed mentally, and decided to walk into the room. Taking a quick look-over, he plopped his ass right into a comfortable chair beside Ciel's desk. Claude pursed his lips in thought, looking over the desk.

The door closing brought the male back from his musing. He turned his head, smirking when he saw Ciel wasn't looking at him.

"Why are you here and what do you need?" He spoke coldly, taking off his jacket.

"I'm just here to say hi. You just left and never came back, you know?" Claude mocked and waited for the boy to turn around.

The boy's face lot up once he turned around. He smiled widely and flung himself at Claude. "I didn't know it was you! How's Alois? Is he okay?" Ciel flung questions left and right, waiting for an answer.

"Hold on. Hold on. Yes, it's me. Alois is in tip-top shape. But, the guy misses you deeply. As does Seba–"

"Shut up. I don't care about him." He said coldly, turning his back towards the male. Clenching his teeth together, the boy tried to contain his emotions.

"Ciel. He broke off everything with Lawrence and–"

"I don't care!" Ciel screamed, tears made themselves known as he blinked. He turned to face the older male. "He played me! He told me that he wanted me for me but he didn't! He's a liar! Do you see what he did to me?!"

Claude stared at the boy, biting the inside of his lip. "He wants to apologize." The raven-haired male spoke softly. "I believe he realized he's made a mistake. He hasn't been going to classes, he won't let us inside, and we don't know if he's even eaten anything. Just come see him. Please." He sounded desperate as he clasped his hands together.

"Why should I go see him? He doesn't want me. He never has." The singer spoke, sitting at his desk. He pulled out a folder, scanning the things inside.

"Ciel. He's really sorry. Please–"

"Get out of my office, Faustus." The azure-eyed male spoke in a cold voice, not bothering to even look up from the folder.

"W-what?"

"Get out of my office before I throw you out myself." He looked up and pointed towards the door. When Claude just stood there, the male slammed his palms on his desk, making the male jump. "Get out! Now!"

The male nodded once and walked out of the office. He walked past the receptionist desk and out the front door. Getting to his car, he slid inside and pulled out his cellphone, dialing a number.

_Rinnnnnng._

_Rinnnnnnnnnng._

_Riiii–_

"_Helllo!~_"

"Alois."

"_Claude? ~ What do you need, babybop?_"

Face palming, Claude sighed out and threw his head into the steering wheel. "I just met with Ciel."

There was silence at the end of the line until he heard the blonde gasp. "_Ciel? Well? How is he?!_"

"Fine. But, I asked him to go see Sebastian and well..." He trailed off, replaying the scene in his head.

"_Let me guess, he said no. And he said Sebastian didn't care for him and never has?_" The blonde sung, making Claude scrunch up his face in question.

"Yeah... How'd you know that?"

"_Well–_"

"Nevermind. How do we get Sebastian out of that damn dorm room?"

"_Hm... Well, we could always tell him that Ciel wants to see him at the recording studio_!"

"You're not as stupid as Ciel says. That's a fucking brilliant idea! I'll be there in 30."

"_Wait! What do you mean stu–_"

Claude pressed the end button and started his car. Pulling out of the parking lot, he started on his way towards the college with one goal on his mind.

Getting Sebastian out of that dorm room and to Ciel.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to do it with him."

"But, he's –"

"I don't care! Call him in!"

"Yes sir."

Ciel rubbed in temples in anger after arguing with the receptionist. Sighing out, he listened as the door opened and a insane laugh came from the doorframe.

"Phantomhive! I'm so glad you accepted my duet invitation!" The male giggled, placing himself in a chair closest to the singer.

"Hm. Undertaker was it? I'm glad I did. I heard your work and I'm impressed. Would you want to do a duet with me, Mr. Undertaker?"

"Yes! That would be fantastic!" Undertaker laughed, propping his elbows on the male's desk.

"Well then. Lets get started, shall we?"

* * *

Walking into the recording room, Ciel placed his headphones on and turned the mic towards him. He watched as the Undertaker copied him and smiled when he was ready.

"Alright Grell! We're ready in here!" Ciel yelled, putting two thumbs up.

"3...2...1–"

The piano started soft and Ciel looked at his duet partner, waiting for his first line.

Undertaker:

_Found myself at your door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_I'm not sure how I got there,_

_All roads they lead me here._

_I imagine you are home,_

_In your room, all alone,_

_And you open your eyes into mine,_

_And everything feels better,_

Both:

_Right before your eyes,_

_I'm breaking, no past_

_No reasons why,_

_Just you and me._

_This is the last time I'm asking you this_,

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye_.

Ciel:

_You find yourself at my door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_You wear your best apology,_

_But I was there to watch you leave._

_And all the times I let you in,_

_Just for you to go again,_

_Disappear when you come back,_

_Everything is better._

Both:

_Right before your eyes,_

_I'm aching, no past._

_Nowhere to hide,_

_Just you and me..._

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye..._

Ciel: _This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,_

Undertaker: _This is the last time I say it's been you all along,_

Ciel: _This is the last time I let you in my door,_

Undertaker: _This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore_.

Both:

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye._

_This is the last time I'm asking you this (this is the last time I'm asking you this)_

_Put my name at the top of your list (put my name on the top of your list)_

_This is the last time I'm asking you why (this is the last time I'm asking you why)_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye (You break my heart...)_

_This is the last time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you this..._

_This is the time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you this..._

_This is the last time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you this..._

_This is the last time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you,_

_Last time I'm asking you this._

The music died down, leaving a very satisfied Ciel with the new duet he had. Taking off the headphones, he watched as Undertaker followed his lead and trailed behind him as he exited the recording studio.

Ciel extended his hand towards the male and smiled. "It was a pleasure to do this duet with you."

The Undertaker grasped the hand and smiled back at the new artist. "I had a wonderful time, Phantomhive! I can see us working together in the future! Hehehe."

"Of course." He shook the hand gently, still smiling at the male.

"Well, I have to get going, Phantomhive! It was wonderful doing this with you." He giggled and let go of the petite hand. Turning away, he waved the boy off and walked out of the studio.

* * *

Ciel took of his shirt and glanced sideways. The male watched as his red-head manager walked inside of his room, smiling.

"Ciel! I came like you asked!"

"I can see that, Grell. Can you hand me that folder? I wish to talk something over with you." The azure-haired male unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down.

He opened the closet doors, pulling out a long short sleeved shirt. Closing the doors, he threw the shirt on his bed and sighed out.

In a second he was pushed against the closet doors; he gasped out. Azure-eyes tried to look around, but couldn't.

The red-head smiled and placed his knee between the singer's leg, making him take a sharp intake of breath. Smirking at his success, Grell pressed harder.

The male groaned, feeling the leg press onto his, now, erect member. Panting, Ciel ran his fingernails down the wall in pleasure. "N..Ngg..hha..."

Grell placed his lips next to the boy's ear, whispering. "You haven't had any release in a while... Have you?" Pushing his knee up higher, the manage smirked once he felt the singers member twitch.

The red-head turned Ciel around go face him, eyes widening at the sight. The singers face was flushed, his breathing ragged, and eyes half-lidded. Grell dug his knee up higher, feeling the member twitch again. "You're the sexiest singer I've had, Ciel."

The blue-haired male gripped his managers shoulders, placing his head in the crook of Grell's neck. Biting down hard, he tried to control his breathing as he felt heat coil in his lower stomach. "G-Grell...nng...!"

The green-eyed male winced as dull teeth pierced his neck. Feeling hot breath on his own neck, Grell let out a shaky breath. Hearing his name being called, he placed his lips near the boy's ear again. "Place your hand right..." The male gripped Ciel's hand, placing it inside his pants. "Here."

Ciel felt the member near his hand, without thinking, he squeezed. Feeling the member twitch – and taking it as a good sign – he squeezed again. The male felt his member tense, making him pant out.

"U-up and down...Ciel..." Moving his knee, Grell unbuttoned the singers pants, shoving his hand inside, he gripped the member tightly. "Lik-like...this." He started moving his hand up and down, moving faster with each flick of the wrist.

Ciel complied and copied the movement, feeling Grell's own member tense. Moving his hand faster, the male heard a grunt and felt wetness on his hand. Pulling his hand out, the male saw white and he came into the hand.

The room filled with heavy pants and grunts. The ruby-haired male pulled away, looking at the boy. He kissed his forehead and walked towards the door. "Goodnight, Ciel."

The singer stood there dumbfounded. "Ye-yeah... Goodnight." He watched his manager walk out.

Ciel only had one thought in his mind.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah. A Grell and Ciel scene at the beginning and end. I'm horrible.

Anyways, I'm on a fucking roll.

I just uploaded a new chapter of Norm. High yesterday and now this. Dannnnng.

Anyways,

I'm letting you guys pick the next story.

I will only give you the title and the one you want, just put it in the review. Okay? Here;

**Actor Accidents. **- _Angst&Romance_

**Physco: The Haunting**. - _Horror&Romance_

**Innocence VS Demonism.** - _Romance&Humor_

So, review which story you want next!

I'm getting off here!

BYyyYyEeeE. ~

* * *

**Song**: _The Last Time_ by _Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Snuff

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to upload these as fast as I can, guys.

I mean, typing them on your phone isn't the best way. Lol.

But, who cares. Anyways.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any song lyrics in this chapter.

**Warnings**: Fluff.

Enjoy. ~

* * *

Biting his lip hard, enough to draw blood, Sebastian gripped the remote with all his strength. Staring at the television, the headline on MTV said;

'_Phantomhive & Undertaker do duet. Their new song, The Last Time, has already made number four on the charts._'

Throwing the remote on the ground, he pulled out his laptop, pressing the power button. After waiting several seconds, it turned to his homepage, filled with cats. Smiling at his page for a moment, he got on the Internet, going on Facebook.

Sighing out in frustration, he scrolled down his news feed, but stopped when he saw Ciel's post.

It was a picture of him and his manager, Grell Sutcliff, who had his arm wrapped around the boy's petite waist.

He scrolled down further, reading some of Claude's post about how the literature teacher had a stick up his ass. He stopped again when he saw another picture of Ciel. Staring at it for a moment, he sighed out in depression.

The blue-haired boy was being held up by three people that looked exactly alike. Skimming the picture multiple times, he finally read the caption.

'_Met the triplets today at the studio. I'm still confused on who is who_.'

Closing his eyes and inhaling, Sebastian cleared his throat in aggravation. He opened his eyes again and clicked on the 826 comments that bombarded the picture. Sending the raven-haired male straight to the beginnings of the comments, he was thankful because at the beginning was a comment from the triplets.

_Canterbury: It was a fantastic day, Ciel! We'll be seeing you very soon!_

_Timber: I agree. Defiantly the most fun singer we've hung out with in a while._

_Thompson: Next Thursday. 3 p.m., our studio, Phantomhive. Don't forget. See you then._

Growling in irritation, he slammed the laptop shut and picked up a piece of paper with seven digits on it. Staring at it, he tried to figure out what to do.

It's now or never, Sebastian.

* * *

"Ciel, you have the day off. You've been working hard, so, you just do whatever you feel like doing." The red-head chirped, sitting next to the singer.

"How about murder?" He deadpanned, turning on his PS3 and the TV. Sighing out, he waited for his play station to load, before sending a glare Grell's way.

"What are you going to do today?" The red-head mused, placing his feet on the table, making himself comfortable.

The azure-haired male thought for a moment before grinned. "I'm going to watch women give birth on Netflix. You know, exciting stuff. You wanna watch?" He asked, playfully handing the control over to him.

"Bye." The male got up quickly, fast-walking towards the door. He turned around once more before leaving. "Have funnnn. ~" With that, he walked out, leaving the singer to his show.

Exhaling a large breath, the male turned on his PS3, and waited for it to load. Once loaded, he sighed into Netflix. Skimming through new shows, he found the one he wanted to watch and pressed play.

"I fucking love Breaking Bad."

* * *

"_Hellllloooooo?~_" The voice rang on the other end, sending the raven-haired male into a fit of disgusted shivers.

"Uh, um, yeah. Is, uh, Ciel there?" He said, tapping his fingers on the old coffee table. Pursing his lips, he waited for an answer.

"_It's my little singers day off. Did you need something? Hmmmm?~_" Groaning, the male rubbed his temples, trying to rid himself off the headache.

"I need to talk to him. Like, uh, now."

"_I'm sorry, but unless he knows you, you can't talk to him. Goodbye now!~_"

The phone line died just when the male was going to protest. Instead he sighed, and leaned back into the chair, pissed off his plan didn't work. Picking up his cellphone again, he dialed a number he never thought he'd dial unless he was desperate. But, the funny thing is, he was desperate.

_Rinnnnng. ~_

_Ringgggg. ~_

_Riiii–_

"_Hello_?" A groggy voice answered on the other line.

"Hey, uh, it's me."

"_Why are you calling me at 9:36 in the morning, you idiot?_"

"I, um, need help. Seriously."

The voice sighed as the raven-haired male heard a shifting noise on the other side. Waiting, he heard a door open and close. "_Alright, what?_"

"I need help with, uh, Ciel..."

"_Sebastian, seriously? You're actually trying to get him back?!"_ The voice giggled, surprised the male would attempt.

"Yes, Jesus. Shut up."

"_Alright, so do you have a plan_?"

"No. That's why I called you."

"_Whatever. Well, we need to make one_."

"Okay. Hey."

"_Hmmmm_?"

"Thanks, Alois."

* * *

Ciel was actually bored.

Not the, 'oh I have nothing to eat', bored. But the, 'what the fuck am I doing with my life', kind of bored.

He needed to write another song. He needed to vent out all the pain he still felt inside of him. Groaned, he speed dialed Grell, waiting for the feminine voice on the other end to pick up.

"_Yes, Ciel?~_"

"Get down here. I can't take the day off. I need to write more songs. You have fifteen minutes, Grell." He pressed the end button and walked towards his work station.

Not even ten minutes later he finished the song, sighing out. He flexed his sore fingers, hoping the soreness would subdue soon. He heard the door open, and a very familiar voice talked in his ear.

"What'd you come up with?" Grell asked, biting the inside of his lip.

Grabbing the paper and thrusting it up, he waited for his manager to say something about the song.

"Uh. That's very...depressing. But, let's produce it anyways. Let's go t the studio."

* * *

The college student threw his head in his hands in frustration.

_Maybe a little TV would help. _

Turning on the television, he flipped through the channels until he abruptly stopped and started at the MTV screen.

There was Ciel and all his glory in the recording studio. The headline on the TV said;

_'Sneak Peek at Ciel's new song!'_

Putting the remote down gently, Sebastian watched as the blue-haired boy placed the headphones on and fixed the crooked microphone in his way.  
Ciel put two thumbs up, and the music started playing.

Furrowing his eyebrows, the raven-haired listened as the male started to sing in the angelic voice he usually sings in.

"_Bury all your secrets in my skin._

_Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins._

_The air around me still feels like a cage._

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again..._

_So if you love me, let me go._

_And run away before I know._

_My heart is just too dark to care._

_I can't destroy what isn't there._

_Deliver me into my fate -_

_If I'm alone I cannot hate._

_I don't deserve to have you..._

_My smile was taken long ago,_

_If I can change I hope I never know._

_I still press your letters to my lips._

_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss._

_I couldn't face a life without your lights,_

_But all of that was ripped apart, when you refused to fight._

_So save your breath, I will not care._

_I think I made it very clear._

_You couldn't hate enough to love._

_Is that supposed to be enough?_

_I only wish you weren't my friend._

_Then I could hurt you in the end._

_I never claimed to be a saint..._

_Ooh, my own was banished long ago,_

_It took the death of hope to let you go._

_So break yourself against my stones._

_And spit your pity in my soul._

_You never needed any help._

_You sold me out to save yourself._

_And I won't listen to your shame._

_You ran away - you're all the same._

_Angels lie to keep control..._

_Ooh, my love was punished long ago,_

_If you still care, don't ever let me know._

_If you still care, don't ever let me know..._"

The song died down and the male sat there, gawking at the TV. He knew exactly what it was about.

Ciel's and his old relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Uh. I'm trying to upload these, guys.

Geez.

this was a really short chapter. I'm sorry.

Anyways.

How about TV shows? Omg.

Shows that have ended;  
_Under The Dome.  
Big Brother_

Shows that have started/are about to start;  
_Sleepy Hollow,  
Hostages,  
The Walking Dead_.

So, I was on Instagram the other day, & everyone was talking about _Breaking Bad_, & I was like,

"What in the fuck is so great about this show?"

So, I got on Netflix & started watching it.

And, well...

I finished the first season in one night.

I addicted to that show, omfg.

I actually finished the second season this Friday. Ha ha.

Um. So,

I hope you enjoyed this shitty chapter of this shitty story I write.

Love you.

Bye. ~

* * *

Song: _Snuff _by _Slipknot._


End file.
